Don't wait until angles close your eyes
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: "Go, go home" Ethan hopped over the split railed fence fronting the road. She watched him walk quickly toward the house, toward his family, and out of her life forever. Or so she thought..."welcome home Mrs. Longacre", Leah leaned into her husband.
1. Chapter 1

"Leah I need to go home" Ethan's voice came from behind her, seventeen year old Leah

Lewis-Hall turned around to face him, "But you are home" she protested, "No this is

_your home" he said, Leah's heart felt like it was breaking she knew deep down that he _

_was Amish and that she was English, it would have never worked out, "I'll drive you _

_home in the morning" she sputtered through tears. At Twelve Am Leah roused Ethan, _

"_Come on lets go." _

_It was five am when they pulled up to the farmhouse the sky was a pale pink, lights in the _

_window showed the house was rising, Leah stepped out of the car and leaned against the _

_hood, "Oh My Leah I miss you already"_

"_You'll get over it she squeezed her eyes shut the pain hurt, "your fling is over you'll be _

_Baptized and within a few years marry an Amish girl" _

"_You weren't part of my fling Leah you were part of my life" he said fiercely, "your part _

_of my life I love you and I'll never forget you, until angels close my eyes" _

"_Go, Go home" Leah said through tears_

_Leah watched Ethan climbed over the split railed fence and to his heritage, world, family _

_and life out of her's forever._

Leah Lewis-Hall woke with a start, her face was covered in a thick layer of sweat, that

was the tenth time she had dreamed she went back two years, back to Ethan, her beloved

Ethan who was claimed by his Amish heritage two years ago, since then Leah had never

really been the same, she dressed differently, no longer did she wear shorts or tank tops,

she wore long skirts that brushed the floor and long neck length plain tops, her used to be

shoulder length hair had been traded over the years to dark waist length hair. Her points

of views changed too, she attended church every Sunday, never missed a service kept a

bible by her bed and read it frequently, meaning every night. Neil's words to her, ' I am

not afraid to die Leah. I know where I am going from here.' made more sense to her now,

she believed with all her heart that there was something bigger then the biggest out there,

and a Heaven and Hell Lucifer and God, Angels. But no matter how much she believed

her mother always disagreed, Leah was tired of fighting with her mother and tired of

being 'of the world' she wanted something more a community build on love and faith,

Amish, she had tasted what an Amish farm is like three summers ago when she had

visited Ethan and Charity and the Longacre family, she had seen an Amish funeral when

little Rebekah died in an accident, Leah remembered Rebekah as a smiling little girl

who's family showed her miracles can happen, when she was diagnosed with osteo

sarcoma, bone cancer, two years ago, Dr. Thomas told her she was still looking good he

just wanted to see her one last time in August, if she was still holding up then she was

pronounced cured. Leah's Mother Roberta Dutton had not exactly lived up to a mothering

roll the past two years, it was more of a roommate type thing, they rarely spoke anymore,

Leah realized that they were now living separate lives, as the days past they drifted apart,

with Leah more and more plain and her mother with expensive things. Leah still resided

in Knightstown with her mother in the farm house Neil her fifth step father had bought

and renovated. Leah loved Neil he was a good man and a good father it was a tragic

thing for her when he past on in April, Easter Sunday, it was a very sad ending to her

almost first real family, then within a few weeks Ethan left and her heart was crushed.

Leah went outside to the garden she was growing on the side of the house she used her

skirts as a basket as she picked the carrots and lettuce for her dinner tonight, another

difference wedging between Leah and her mother was cooking, Leah never ate take out,

instead she cooked, finding things that didn't require anything fancy she'd cook

breakfast, lunch and dinner for herself, After breakfast she'd do her chores dusting and

sweeping, she'd also go out and fix anything that needed mending, sewing and knitting

she did in her spare time if there was any.

The sky was fading a glowing pink as cabbage and carrot soup was cooking, Leah took a

bowel and drew some soup in a bowel, sat and prayed then sipped without a sound, Leah

expected her mother to walk in the door, but she never did, Leah sighed washing her dish

and settled in for the night making sure all the doors were locked and the house was

clean, then she settled down to read from the bible, then closed her eyes slipping into a

peaceful sleep.

"Leah." A man with graying hair and a familiar voice spoke, "Neil" she instantly

recognized the man, "what are you doing here?" Neil sat down, "No Leah my question is

what are YOU doing here?, you love Ethan your as plain as can be, you can get out of

the house now, you need and you want to go to Nappanee to live among the Amish it's

not a want anymore it's a longing, you are a strong girl but the years have changed you"

Leah pondered Neil strange as it seemed made perfect sense it wasn't she wanted to live

among the Amish she had to, "Sugar I know you aren't very satisfied with the life your

living now instead of living with it change it pack up and leave, and remember I always

loved you and your mother good luck with your decision Leah, but also Don't wait until

Angles close your eyes to find what you want out of life.

Leah woke breathing heavy; she ran her high-necked nightgown, flowing as her braided

hair hit her back as she ran, "Mother?" she called, "In here" a voice came, Leah followed

the voice running into the living room to where her mother sat in a chair, "Mother Neil's

angel came to me in a dream, and told me that I should go back to Nappanee to live with

the Amish" Leah's mother jumped up, "Did he also tell you that you are crazy Leah" she

said disbelieving almost every word Leah said, Leah sighed, " My life has to begin

someplace, and it is not here, I love Ethan" Leah said, "Now I am going to Nappanee

where I don't have to live like a cadged bird, where moving isn't a fear I have to have

and I can only marry once and I have a family-"

" you shouldn't go chasing a boy who you can never see again once he was gone and

Leah Lewis-Hall I am your family and it's not my fault the marriages in the past haven't

worked!" her mother snarled, "We haven't been family like for two and a half years I

need more support then that, I need Ethan and a Family " Leah said turning, "I am sorry

mother but I am going to write to Charity and then I am gone with in the month"

"Fine but don't come back home once you are gone!" he mother said slamming the front

door, Leah quickly ran to her room to write Charity.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Charity,_

Please forgive me for not writing in awhile Neil's death was kind of a big let down being I did and still do love him, he was the best fatherly figure, I can't lie her was a really good father, ever since I have been doing a lot of thinking, I am going out to see you and Ethan and I want to become Amish, if that is possible, you once told me that you have to know what you are giving up for it to be a true sacrifice, and well for seventeen years I have lived as an English and I want the simple life I love Ethan and I am ready to give anything to become Amish. Is Ethan Married? If not then…never mind about that, Don't tell anyone I am coming for a visit, please Charity I want it to be a surprise for Ethan and your family, I know I am an outsider but please understand I have under gone some serious changes over these two years.

_Thanks my friend _

Leah

Leah re read the letter and went to the front yard and put it in the mailbox.

_It took about a week before the reply _cameLeah anxiously tore the

letter open ,

Dear Leah oh what wonderful news, I wished that one day you could come out here for another visit and now you want to be plain oh the lord has answered my prayers and no Ethan is not married but is courting Martha Dewberry, but everything takes it's turn come on out here and maybe you two can rekindle your once love flam look forward to seeing you and may go be with you good luck

_Charity._

Leah's heart sank tears streaked her face, after a few minutes Leah stood and

determination replaced fear something from above told her she should still go, she was

hesitant about going to see Charity but she was still going to continue, she'd depart on a

bus tomorrow morning, she had to this house was just a dead end, ever since she had told

her mother her plans not a word had been uttered between them Leah felt bad leaving on

bad terms but if that's the way it had to be then she had no choice.

At seven thirty am Leah stood at the bus stop, the sky was still dark when she departed,

her mother was still asleep, Leah left a note apologizing for her absence and harsh words

she spoke, but wishing her mother good luck with the rest of her life, the life that her and

her new boyfriend would share hopefully this one would work. At seven thirty five the

bus came and picked up Leah dropping her off in Indy, where'd she take another bus to

Nappanee, Leah guessed that she'd arrive in Nappanee mid day or late afternoon it only

took about five hours from Knightstown to Nappanee.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah looked out the window to the familiar streets she had loved and always held dear,

this was her second bus and the day was warming up but the air still held a bit of may

coolness, "Nappanee" the bus driver said Leah grabbed her little suite case filled with six

dresses both winter and summer, and stepped off the bus into the glimmering sunlight.

The road was long and stretched straight in front of her; she walked along the green sea

of corn toward the Longacre farm, she stopped short of the lawn and looked across the

property and saw the same old two story farm house she stepped over the split railed

fence marking the entrance to the Longacre property, Charity bound from the house

across the fields, her skirts and cap fluttering behind her in the may wind, "Leah I have

been anticipating your return" Charity hugged her friend, Leah sighed, "are Ethan and

Martha serious?" Charity looked at her, "Semi they have been courting since you and him

left separate ways, "Am I that forgettable?" Leah grimaced, Charity laughed, " No he still

misses you, I know I have seen all his letters to you" Leah turned to her friend, "Letters?

what letters I haven't received a letter from him since he walked over that split railed

fence", she gestured to the white fence behind her, Charity blushed, "never mind, But on

Sunday evening there is a dance and guess what" Leah leaned in "What?"

"Me and Jonah are courting and my Pa knows and approves!" Leah hugged Charity "Oh

that is great news! Charity how will I see Ethan again?" Charity thought for a moment,

"The dance, it is next week I'll convince him to go and you two can rekindle your flame

hopefully." Leah glanced around the Indiana countryside that was to be her home

hopefully forever, "Where can I stay?" Charity looked to the old farmhouse and nodded,

"maybe you could stay with us?"

"Is your Pa ok with this?" Charity shrugged "haven't asked yet", 'great', Leah thought,

"Come on" Charity's voice pulled her from her thoughts; it had been two years since she

had seen Ethan and he was already twenty, now that she was free to do what she liked

with her life she was pleased with the last month of her comings and goings of life and

how far right now she had achieved .Inside the house Leah looked around, it was just

how she remembered it a few summers ago, bare and plain, she looked at her self and

giggled a bit, she was plain too, "Oh Charity dear I didn't see you there, who is your

friend here I don't think I have seen her

around before?" Leah smiled a bit, "Hello Mrs. Longacre" she said awkwardly glancing

around, Tillie Longacre's face dropped in bewilderment, "Leah? Leah Lewis-Hall?"

Leah nodded and looked to Charity, "Ma, Leah has decided to join our ways, and she

needs a place for awhile I was wondering since we have room to spare if she could stay

here?" Tillie smiled, "Well the Dewberry's are in need of a nice young Amish girl to

help out at their place and I will talk to them and see if they'll take Leah, Oh it's a

splendid idea I'll go on tomorrow and talk to them in the mean time Leah you can share

Charity's room with her" Leah's eyes were wide, 'stay with Martha and Jonah work

along side Martha?' Leah honestly didn't think this was a good idea but if they needed

the help she was game, "Come in my room and I'll get you a gauss cap to wear" Charity

said leading Leah into the plain bedroom, "Thank you" Leah murmured, She looked over

to the little doll propped against a pillow of the rocking chair, "is that Rebekah's doll

Rose?" Charity nodded and slipped a flimsy gauss cap over Leah's dark bun at the nape

of her neck, "I kept her for a memory, originally I was going to sew her back up and sell

her to a pond shop but I just didn't have the heart, and I asked Ma if I could keep her and

she said it was fine so I kept her, after all she was a very pretty doll, Leah nodded "I

understand, where is Ethan tonight?" Charity turned, "He is with Pa and the other men in

the woods for the night he'll be back tomorrow after supper" Leah nodded

The next morning it was settled Leah was going to live with the Dewberrys and help

them out since Martha's older sister moved out only a few months before. "Oh Leah how

are you?" Martha asked Leah smiled and looked at her, her brown hair her beautiful eyes

no wonder Ethan was passionate about her, she smiled and let Martha lead her to the

room she'd have, it turned out she was sharing with Martha, Leah smiled and thanked

Martha, this could work she thought, but that night she found she was terribly wrong


	4. Chapter 4

Leah lay in bed staring up at the ceiling; Martha sat in a rocker staring out the window,

Leah was almost certain Martha thought she was asleep. A light on the windowpane of

Martha's room made Martha get up and look out the window smile and open the door,

she looked back at Leah who quickly shut her eyes. Martha skipped happily giggling to

herself out of the room. As soon as she was gone Leah leaped out of bed in her night

gown, her braided hair hung over her shoulders, as she crept down the wooded stairs,

rounding the kitchen corner she saw Martha run out the screen but was cautious to make

sure no noise was made, Leah quickly and quietly stepped further out for a better look, but the look she

got she wished she hadn't saw Martha ran a crossed the field into Ethan Longacre's arms,

the arms she wished she could be in if just for a moment, she sunk down and buried her

face in her hands, she listened closer as their convocations of harvest and the dance

flowed just like the tears down Leah's face, she wished that she could go out on the porch

and hug him tight like Martha was doing, Martha's laugh brought Leah pain Ethan's kind

words made her dizzy. The courting continued until the early morning, Leah had sat and

listened to all that was said, she never heard Martha mention that she was staying with

her and she was becoming Amish, Leah couldn't blame her she wouldn't have talked

about Martha when she was with Ethan, Leah thought for a moment, the one thing

Martha and her shared was a boy-no- a man, a man that they both held dear a man that

could make Leah's life heaven or make it unbearable, "I shall have to go before the house

rises." Leah heard Ethan's voice, "Well then shall I see you?"

"On Sunday at the dance" his voice sounded so much deeper then she had last

remembered, "I can't go, I have to go and tutor for an Englishmen, I'll be gone a month

and a few days, and I leave on Saturday night" Leah's heart beat felt giddy and light, she

mentally slapped herself that wouldn't be right to go and do that to Martha, "where is the

Englishmen?" Martha sighed "he lives by Todd and I promised that I'd help" Ethan

nodded, it is getting lighter and I must return home now" he hugged her Martha's

footsteps echoed on the porch, she pulled the screen door open, "Wait" Ethan whispered,

Martha let go of the door, "see you and bye" Martha waved as Leah scrambled up the

steps into the room she shared with Martha, hurriedly dressed just as Martha opened the

door, "Oh Leah your up" she sounded surprised, Leah tried to layer her breathing, "I am

just an early riser" she smiled trying to conceal the convocation she over heard, "Oh well,

my ma should be up soon and then we'll start breakfast so the men can take to the fields

before sun rises all the way in the sky" Martha smiled and step in the door way, "Come

on let's go get the fresh milk from the cows, since were the first to rise" Martha smiled

and walked down the stairs, Leah sighed and walked listlessly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews and comments and a big special thanks to all my constant readers on this you know who you are cause I have more then one review from you anyways this is longer and more of Ethan and Leah Enjoy!

Leah sat on the stool in the barn, as she milked she thought of the previous convocation,

"_I can't go, I have to go and tutor for an Englishmen, I'll be gone a month and a few _

_days, and I leave on Saturday night. he lives by Todd and I promised that I'd help"_

"Leah, your overflowing the milk" Martha's voice snapped her back into reality, "Sorry"

she mumbled as she lifted the pail and walked towards the house, with Martha trailing

behind her. "Good morning Leah" Martha's mom said once she was in the kitchen with

the milk, "Good morning Mrs. Dewberry" Leah sighed setting the milk on the floor

beside Martha's mother's feet, Mrs. Dewberry smiled, as the smell of bacon and eggs

filled the house, Jonah and Martha's father came down the stairs, Jonah looked and Leah

and smiled, Leah smiled back and for the first time she had realized Jonah was at home

and dressed Amish, Jonah walked over to Leah, "I see you gave up your fling" Leah said

stirring batter for the hotcakes, "yes I sold my apartment I no longer drink and I am

happy with Charity , I see you are a Plain person now" Leah nodded, "I gave up the

worldly riches to become on of the land soil and god" Leah looked at Jonah who nodded

and smiled, Leah realized he was a lot less hostile towards her now that she was plain,

she was beginning to like life here in Nappanee, pouring the hotcake patter on to a flame

lit stove she hummed and smiled the whole time. Breakfast was cooked and the

morning chores were done. "Martha, Leah can you go into town and get some more flour,

and Martha, don't forget to get some more chicken feed" Martha nodded and waved as

Leah followed behind her smiling and waving too.

"Leah I am going to go and get the flour, go get the chicken feed please, I'll meet you

back at home alright" Leah nodded and walked toward the store, before she could look up

she hit right into someone, "Sorry miss" the voice said, it seemed oddly familiar, when

Leah looked up she was caught by a pair of blue eyes and hair the color of wheat and sun,

"Sorry sir" Leah took a good look at him, it was Ethan Longacre how could she have

forgotten a handsome face, he stared at her, "What is it sir?" Leah asked nervously, "Oh

sorry I thought you were someone else, you couldn't be" Leah stared at the man for a

moment, "Who did you think I was? "Ethan sighed, "I girl I was a fool to let go of, all

these years I dreamt of finding her again, I told her I'd love her until the angels close my

eyes" Leah stepped closer to him and looked up at his blue eyes, smiled and said, "Well

don't wait until the angels close your eyes follow your heart Ethan Longacre and you will

be surprised what you might find out be happy with the life you have chosen as a plain

person, but choose wisely on the girls you meet, don't choose someone just cause they

are like you and fir choose them cause it is for love." Leah had no idea what so ever how

she was like Dr. Phil and Oprah there for a moment no idea what so ever how the advice

benefited him but he nodded and smiled, "Thank you" he looked at her, "Dewberry, Leah

Dewberry" Ethan smiled, "That was her name except it was Leah Lewis-Hall and we had

to part cause of our differences, She was English, I was Amish, it didn't work but I still

love her dearly, during the year and a half she was gone I was baptized and I am ready to

marry, but not the one I am with right now, Martha, I have always knew it, she loves

Todd and I am fine with that, would you like to go to a barn dance with me on Sunday,

and maybe I can see you again sometime after" he shrugged at the idea, Leah laughed, at

him being so naive she was giving him all the pieces and he was thinking something else,

"Alright, I will go to the barn dance with you on Sunday , and then we can talk more

then, I have to go get some chicken feed" Leah walked toward the store, turning her head

to look back at Ethan. "Hello, one bag of chicken feed please" Leah politely asked the

man behind the counter, "that's seven twenty-two" Leah handed the guy the exact

amount and grabbed the bag dragging it across the wooden floor towards the door, "Here

let me help" Leah looked up and saw Ethan again, "You just keep popping up

everywhere like a daisy, Ethan swung the bag over his shoulder and walked out the door

with Leah trailing behind him, "Where do you live?"

"With the Dewberrys" Leah smiled, "that is a little obvious cause of your last name"

Ethan chuckled more at him self then her, Leah smiled at this, "So how long have you

been with the Dewberrys?" Leah looked up at him, "two days" Ethan nodded, "Alright

are you courting anyone?" he blushed, "Don't you think you should have asked that a

little earlier before you asked me to go to the Sunday dance and talk sometime especially

since your courting Martha?" Ethan looked ashamed, "Yes I should have, I'm sorry, I am

going to stop courting Martha you know" Leah stopped dead in her tracks, "You are?"

Ethan said nothing but nodded, "I know she loves Todd and I Love another we can't do

what is not right" he spoke wholeheartedly with a grin, "I am going to have to tell her

tonight, I know this for certain, We're here at the farm" Leah looked at him, Ethan

always thought things through he had to be really in love with her to give up the chance

of marriage and companionship, he was baptized and was ready to marry, and Martha she

didn't know if she was baptized. She promised she wouldn't ask, "Thank you Ethan, I'll

take the feed from here see you at the dance on Sunday" Leah grabbed the feed and

heaved it up and ran. "Leah you ok?" Leah looked at Martha as she got in the door after

she took the chicken feed to the bar, "Yes I am fine why do you ask?"

"Because I didn't see you after I left" Leah shrugged, "Sorry"

That night the same flashlight as before hit Martha's windowpane. After Martha was out

the screen door Leah followed quiet as a mouse, only this time she was fully dressed, "I

know and I think so too" Martha's voice was quiet, "It's just Martha I know you love

Todd and I love Leah, but I also know that I may never find her, I knew that when I was

baptized, you are too but Todd Zeph and you are perfect me and you are I can't do that to

you were going to have to move on and be with other people, I am sorry"

Leah felt a tear drip down her face, she couldn't help but feel responsible, "I am sorry too

Martha" Leah said quietly climbing the stairs, as the morning sun rose.


	6. Chapter 6

Review and Thank you

The lights were still off and the sky dark, "You know I leave in the morning and I'll be

gone almost the whole summer" Martha said turning to Leah. Leah rolled over to face

her, "Do you love Todd?" Martha laughed silently, "Yes I have for awhile" she sighed

ever since we were at Jonah's parties, but Jonah has changed he is getting to be a strong

Amish man, he might even ask Charity's hand in marriage soon I don't know but they

have been going steady for awhile now" Martha continued to look at the ceiling, "Why

did you and Ethan court?" Leah was sorry to pry but she wanted to know, "Oh well I

thought it was right at the time I mean Todd went back home you and Ethan went

separate ways, he was devastated for the longest time, he wouldn't even look at an Amish

girl like the way I saw him look at you, I heard you gave Ethan my last name why?"

"well I felt me and you were family" Leah looked over to Martha, "We are family Leah

Dewberry, that's your new last name if you'd take it" Leah nodded vigorously of course

the name sounds more Amish the Lewis-Hall, Leah smiled, "so I'm like your sister?"

Martha got up and took Leah's hands, "Were sisters friends from beginning to end"

Martha hugged Leah welcome sis" Leah laid back "when will you be back?" Martha sat

up, "end of August middle of September" Leah let out a sigh, "I saw Ethan again

yesterday he helped me carry the chicken feed to the farm"

"I know, I think somewhere in his heart he knew both of us were just heart broken over

our past loves and we both needed comfort so instead of friendship we went for

courtship, we went for a year then after seeing there was no flame we just continued, now

a tutoring job as come up and it is close to Todd and your now a plain person so we both

don't need the courtship we just were fools blinded by past love." Leah sighed, "Morning

is in a few hours and we rise in a few minutes for breakfast don't make itself and we have

to get you off to?" Martha blinked, South Nappanee, just a few miles it's too far for

Ethan and my family to come and see me but close enough to my Amish heritage, Todd

already offered me shelter and a warm bed to sleep in, food and a ride to work." Leah

nodded taking it all in, "I am glad you found someone for you" Martha grinned, "I expect

to see Ethan and you courting having his flashlight for you at my windowpane and you

going down stairs with me following." Leah felt a blush creep up her face, "your apron

was backward" Martha grinned, Leah just rolled over and groaned.

"Bye Martha be safe may god be with you" Martha's mother stood at the front of the

Dewberry property, Saturday had arrived too quick and tomorrow Leah was going to the

Sunday barn dance to meet up with Ethan, Charity and Jonah, Leah felt she should go

over to the Longacre farm and reveal herself to Ethan as she was Leah Lewis-Hall and

then say she's part of the Dewberry family and took the last name instead of her own.

"Mrs. Dewberry can I go to the Longacre's for awhile I'll be home before supper"

Mrs. Dewberry smiled have Ethan or Charity drop you off later before or after supper, I

can make a rough estimate on Jonah he's taking charity here to eat so even if you don't

come before supper the food is plentiful so take your time dear" Leah nodded and bound

down the country road the wind whipped through her prayer cap and apron ruffling her

skirt, finally she reached the split railed fence, images came blinding back to her in a

flash, Ethan returning home to _His _life and family out of her's she thought for forever,

but here she was standing by the fence a year later with hopes and dreams **big** hopes and

dreams.

As Leah stepped on to the property Charity bound out of the house, "Leah your back"

"Yes, how are you and Jonah?"

"Great but before we do anything I am going to take you to the barn, where Ethan is and

you two are going to talk it's bad enough your avoiding each other" Leah could have

laughed she and Ethan practically flirted the other day. As they neared the barn Leah's

chest got tighter and tighter finally inside charity left and Leah was alone staring up at

the man who had kept her heart for so long, then Blue met Brown


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you kind folks and Read and Review I enjoy getting feed back!

Leah looked at Ethan and Ethan looked at Leah. Leah remembered a few summers ago

when her and Ethan knew each other cared but they were first figuring out love, before

she only had till the end of august, now she had forever and always to find that out, "Leah

what an unexpected surprise" Ethan's voice shook her from her thoughts he was hatless

his blonde hair was ruffled and his homespun shirt and trousers had mud and dirt

speckling them, he looked down at her from the loft, "Ethan" she took at step back a

little, "Ethan" she started again, "I have something to tell you, I am not who you think I

am" Ethan looked puzzled, "Then who are you?" Leah inhaled a deep breath, "Do you

remember that girl you said you were fool to lose?" Ethan nodded it looked to Leah like

he was unsure just where she was going with this, she decided to get to the point quickly,

"I am that girl" Leah tipped her cap back and wiped the dirt off her face, "I am Leah

Lewis-Hall, the English girl who had to part with when Neil Dutton you said helped me

understand where you belong" Leah recalled the bitter-sweet goodbye the tears the heart

break, her mother and Neil, a tear rolled down her face as she continued, "You told me

when you left you felt as if you were leaving part of your self behind all the laughs and

the love and you also told me you'd never stop loving me" by now Leah was in shambles

tears streaked her face, " you also told me that I wasn't jut part of your fling I was a part

of your life" tears blurred in her eyes, "you said you'd loved me until angels close your

eyes" her breathing was now labored as she sunk down on her knees, realizing what she

had just done she got up, and wiped her eyes, Ethan just stood there in shock, Leah felt

like a fool she had just cried her heart out and he just stood there like she was on display,

Leah ran from the barn and across the Longacre property to the narrow straight road she

kept running until she hit the Dewberry property, she ran through the screen door and sat

at the table, charity looked at her, "Leah what's a matter are you hurt?"

"No" Leah put her head in her hands, "I just told Ethan who I really was and he just stood

there" Leah mumbled, Charity looked at her, "Did you give him a chance to say

anything?" Leah shook her head he just stood there silent and I felt like a real fool so I

ran I don't think that was what I meant to do but that seemed right" Charity laughed, "I

did the same thing when I came over to ask for flour and he admitted he like me and gave

up his fling to be baptized and married" Leah looked up, "What do I do" she said

hopelessly, Charity thought for a moment, "Jonah is in the fields, and lunch I should be

fixing in a few hours so I am going to walk you back over and your going to stay and talk

to Ethan" Leah felt uneasy but it was worth a shot.

It seem like only seconds when she stepped on to the Longacre's property for the second

time, Leah felt like a nit wit for running and by the time charity pushed Leah in the barn

for a second time she felt as if she was going to be sick, "Ethan?" Ethan immediately

turned and scrambled down the latter, there he stood in front of Leah, "I meant all I said

that day, none was a lie I swear it" Leah felt tears in her eyes again, "Ethan I had a dream

that Neil told me that I wasn't happy and I should come here and I wasn't I felt as if half

of me went over that split railed fence with you that day, and now I came to get it back, I

love you Ethan and I was wondering if you'd give me and you a second chance?" Ethan

tipped her chin, "why don't we wait until the end of summer then see where were at, but

all I know now is I feel whole again and that I want to spend every moment I can with

you, Leah Lewis-Hall" Leah stood on her tip toes, "It's Leah Dewberry now, I am part of

Mr. and Mrs. Dewberry's family I am their daughter Martha and Jonah's sister" Ethan

slowly brought their lips together, Leah felt a rush of adrenaline as his lips touched hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan pressed Leah against his chest, "I missed you!" He said happily, Leah jumped and

he picked her up, "me as well" she sighed "me as well" Ethan swung Leah around, she

laughed and laughed suddenly Ethan's Father came into the

barn, "What is all the ruckus about son? I was walking by cause your Ma rang the bell

for lunch and I- " he stopped short of his sentence immediately his eyes darted to Leah

then to Ethan, "Pa Leah has decided to join our ways" Ethan explained putting Leah

down, Leah folded her hands in front of her, "hello Mr. Longacre" Leah fidgeted with the

ends of her prayer apron, for a long while Mr. Longacre didn't say a word this made Leah

even more uneasy. He cleared his throat, "You said you're interested in joining the

Amish faith and being baptized" Leah nodded with a gulp, "Yes sir I am, I know t-that I

am still considered an outsider but I made the adaptations to the Amish faith" Mr.

Longacre's look was hard, Leah thought for a second, "Gelassenheit" she spoke, "That's

German for patience and resignation. It means obedience to the Amish community, Mr.

Longacre it's not something I find I am doing anymore it is now something I am" Leah

felt she somewhat pacified him for the moment but his looked still pierced, "You are

English your father's English and you will always be, pretending to live life as a plain person is not as easy as when you do it every day for the rest of your life"

"Pa" Ethan said, Mr. Longacre raised his hand to silence him, "Leah I know you think

that I don't approve of you or I have something against you" his voice soften, "I am just

saying being a plain person is not a decision to take lightly it is something you'll have to

think over, long and hard, and if you are not ready for the commitment then you can say

you tried but remember it is a long and narrow road, I know you wanted collage and

many career options as well" Leah took a deep breath in, "A lot changed in that year in a

half, I am almost a new person, here in Nappanee I have a family and friends, the

Dewberrys trust me Mr. Longacre now why can't you start a new. I will take what you

said into consideration, and I know it will not be easy but all I can do is give it my best

shot every morning and try again the next, giving it my best every day and not giving up

on something I have come to understand and hold dear, My faith, and Family Mr.

Longacre, most people aren't born into something but they have to try or they will never

Know how it may have worked out" Leah turned to Ethan, "Shall I see you tomorrow at

the Sunday barn dance?" Ethan nodded; Leah smiled and walked out of the barn, turned

before she was out the door and said, "Good day Mr. Longacre."

As Leah lied in her bed that night looking up at the ceiling she realized this was the

turning point in her life, one road was sort going back to being English the other was

narrow and long but a road with a blissful reward. Many thoughts ran through her mind

but now the thought that she kept coming back to was baptism, it was either now or

never, she was going to go to the church and request permission to be baptized as a plain

person, to her baptism meant more then a new way of life it meant giving up her old one

she had lived for so many years of her life. She kept scanning the possible choices and

decided to asked charity tomorrow about baptism and how she could set something up to

be baptized.

"This is where the church service is going to be held" Jonah said setting up the benches,

Leah helped as soon as she looked up to hear what he had said. Soon the parlor was ready

for the service. After the Hymns where sung and the two services preached Leah sought

out Charity and told her what her intentions were, "Well it is a great choice and you have

to be sure" Leah took Charity's hand, "Charity I am sure I have never been this sure

about anything in my life" Charity sighed and looked away, "What is it?"

"If this is just about Ethan then you shouldn't" Leah nodded, "This is more then just

Ethan this is getting my priorities in order, about getting my life where I want it, if me

and Ethan never marry then I know I tried and I love being able to see you guys and the

Dewberrys they took me in as one of their own kin and they are the only real family I

have had in along time and I like Nappanee, the summer and rain everything, I don't want

to go back where worldly possessions rule my life, I want a plain life to be in the world

not of it" Charity nodded " were going to have to talk to the bishop then."

Leah walked out of the parlor with new information; she was to take special classes to

attend all nine of them, to study the Dordrecht Confession of Faith of 1632, which

outlines the basic beliefs the Amish strive to uphold today, which took place during

regular services, she was thankful for that, she really didn't know anyone besides the

Longcres, Charity told her that she was also going to get baptized. Leah didn't feel so

alone now, she only hoped she could survive Mr. Longacre's intolerance towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

Acceptance, acceptance was what Leah longed for the chance to prove herself to Mr.

Longacre and everyone she knew that she wasn't going to take the easy way out, she was

going to work for it, but she had to admit she needed help, like to learn Pennsylvanian-

Dutch, maybe Ethan or Jonah could help her; she could ask them she shrugged. Leah

brushed her hair out and re-braided it and put it back in a neater version of what she had,

and brushed her cloths off, smiled and walked down the steps. At the bottom Jonah

nodded his approval, "Let's go" he smiled, Leah laughed and hugged him, "thank you"

Jonah's brow furrowed, "For what?"

"you gave me a second chance and accepted me" Jonah hugged her, "come on sis lets get

over to The Longacre's" Jonah took her elbow and lead her out the door, "Ma, Pa me and

Leah are going to the Barn Dace now" he called, "Have fun" a reply came from the

parlor. Leah looked at the dirt road, "Well I guess the only option is to go forward" Jonah

commented on her gaze toward the open road, 'only way now is to go forward' it was so

true the only direction for her life now was forward turning back was not an option for

her.

"Jonah!" Charity yelled bounding from the house into his arms, Jonah's expression was

of a happy one and it showed Leah people could be happy even in the simplest of times,

something her mother seemed to never show her. Leah thought back to the day when she

had told her mother she was leaving, it occurred to her now that Roberta Lewis had never

been the same since Neil Dutton's death a year and a half ago. Ever since it was men

galore, Leah knew her mother loved Neil, but now how many guys she had seen when

she was still living at home was pathetic, it had only been three months since his death

when the first came into her life, his name was Carl Manatee, He was a bit younger then

her mother and referred to Leah as a good girl. After Carl Leah didn't even keep track of

the names just what number they were and now Kyle, if her mother was still dating him,

was number five just as Neil was husband number five. Five for her mother must be a

magic number, all this time Leah thought it was three, apparently it was five times the

charm. "Leah how are you, Ethan should be down in a minute" Charity's voice snapped

Leah back to her present time, "Alright " she nodded, 'I just hope Kyle and my mother

work out' Leah silently thought.

Leah gave up a lot when Ethan and her parted, at first she was determined to make the

best out of her situation after she saw that little girl named Cindy when Cindy gave Leah

the feather, and saw that there was a guardian angel for her Leah thought she could cry.

When she walked in the front door of her house and cried aloud 'Mom I'm home' she

knew it with her heart then the pain finally set in long term and she realized that maybe

she was a little to presuming and jumped a bit after a few months it was obvious and her

high school career was shot she knew it was another year, but it really never seemed to

bother her, well other then being another year older, but she felt she knew in her heart it

was going to be another year, a very long year, filled with hard times, on more then one

occasion had she cried over Neal, she had her reasons, and her mother had not made

things any better, with her constant breaking up and dating.

"Leah" Leah broke her thoughts and saw Ethan coming out the screen door, she ran to

him, "Ethan!" He picked her up and spun her around, as Jonah and Charity looked on.

Inside the covered buggy, Leah sat in the middle of Charity and Ethan with Jonah on the

other outside, "So Ethan how is your harvest this year" Ethan hit the reins and the horse

moved, he swallowed, "Much better this year we're not losing as much corn this make Pa

more at ease" Jonah nodded, "Good, our harvest has shaped up better this year too and

the milk is in before I even get up," He looked at Leah, "She is a very good worker and a

great cook I find Ma smiling more and so tired come supper time, and she take a heck of

a load off Oma with the pigs" Leah laughed, "I just do what is necessary I expect no

praise" Jonah looked at Ethan, "Hang on to this one Ethan, she's a keeper" Ethan

chuckled, "I intend to", "I intend to" he repeated his eyes on the open road.

The candles from the barn glowed; Ethan lifted Leah down as Jonah helped Charity,

Leah's palms rested on Ethan's forearms, his mussels are now a lot bigger she blushed at

the thought. Ethan set her down lightly, his arms still around her she looked deep into his

blue eyes, "Ethan what if Neal never died what would have happened, would you still

love me?", Ethan pressed her against him, "I admit things would be different but I would

never quit loving you, I never stopped" his breathed she hugged him his homespun shirt

felt comforting now, she had to admit they weren't that different and he never stopped

loving her even when she was English.


	10. Chapter 10

"Leah Ethan come on" Jonah said, Leah looked into Ethan's blue eyes one more time then turned to go into

the barn, Ethan took her hand and walked in with her, Leah looked around thing's have changed since she

had last been here and before it was loud music, beer and English clothed people, now it was all Amish

dressed soft music played from a live band and soft candles flickered, Leah thought this as romantic, she

turned her head and from the corner of her eye she saw Charity and Jonah dancing, a hand touched hers

she turned, "May I have the honor of a dance?" Ethan asked softly in her head, Leah felt shivers run up her

spine, "Sure" she whispered back Ethan took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, as the candle light

flickered soft music played with Ethan's hand in hers she felt as if nothing could go wrong she put her arms

around Ethan's neck as his hands rested on her waist, "I never felt this secure" she whispered to him, he put

his lips inches from her ear his warm breath made her shiver, "I never made anyone feel secure but I long to

make you feel so secure with all my heart and my life" he hugged her closed to him as the slow music

played and the comfort of Ethan's arms.

Ethan and Leah sat on the grass outside the barn with a glass of punch, the star shone brightly over head,

"So tell me Leah what have you been up to all these years?" Leah turned her head, "I finished school and I

knew I was never happy with out you only with you" Ethan smiled and slipped his hand in hers, "your very

sweet my Leah" Leah gasped, "what did you just call me?" Ethan stood and pulled her up with him, he put

his face inches from hers, "I said my Leah" he pressed their lips together with a softness that left Leah

wanting more but asking noting just breathing and looking.


	11. Chapter 11

"Charity you can't be serious?!" Leah currently sat at the kitchen table Mrs. Dewberry sat

across from Charity and Jonah whose fingers were laced, "We wish to marry" Charity

said a second time this time more firmly, "I think that is-" Leah jumped up, "great I

figure that if they want to get married mother that they can, Jonah is old enough and

Charity is old enough and we have still a year to plan" Leah looked around the table at

the faces Jonah and Charity smiled, Mrs. Dewberry put her hand on Leah's shoulder and

pushed her back in her seat, "Ma" Jonah started, his mother put her hand up to silence

him, "Your sister is right Jonah it is your choice but I want to say I give my blessing"

Mrs. Dewberry stood from the table and walked up the stairs leaving Jonah, Charity and

Leah alone at the kitchen table, Jonah was the first to speak, "Thank you Leah, your input

was most helpful I knew mother just needed a little push to be convinced" He smiled

showing his appreciation and gratitude, "Leah I always knew you were a true friend, now

were going to be family, thank you" Charity hugged Jonah, Leah smiled she felt now the

joys of having a real family where marriage only happened once for each person, Leah

sighed and watched Jonah and Charity, hand in hand get up and walk out the door

towards the sunset and fields, a breeze softly blew, in Leah's mind Jonah and Charity

were a match made in heaven and put here on earth as instructors to what love really was,

it was waiting forgiving keeping no records of wrong and love prevailed through all time

and space to prove there is a piece of happiness for anyone who was willing to find it and

wait.

"You won your mothers favor with the marriage of Jonah and Charity?" Ethan held her

hand as they walked along the sunny straight road, "Yes I did, wont it be weird courting

your sister in law?" Leah mused, "Why the ancient Egyptians did it all the time" Leah

laughed a bit, "you really are as funny as some say you are"

"Well I have to live up to my reputation" he said looking into the sun, Leah stopped for a

second, "do you approve of Jonah and Charity's marriage?" Ethan stood beside her,

"Well she is my sister and I do want the best for her and I also want the best for you my

Leah" he leaned down and touched her lips with softness like no other, words could not

describe or none that came to Leah's mind could describe the feeling of that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Strawberry?"

"No"

"Apple?"

"Maybe"

"Watermelon?'

"Discussing no one is going to eat a watermelon pie let alone a cooked watermelon and

speaking of melons cooking I can safely say your is fried"

"Well not exactly prone too much knowledge on pie"

"I can bake a pretty good lemon meringue" Leah shrugged as Jonah's pie idea for the

Amish desert special for the Nappanee bakery was in the air, "Well Oma told me she can

bake a orange pie and Ma said she can back a blue berry pie" Leah walked over to where

Jonah sat at the table and looked at him, "what kind of pie does Ethan like?" Leah asked

a grin spread across her young face, Jonah leaned in, "He likes Apple Dutch pie" Jonah

said a smirk on his face, 'If you can manage to make it?"

"Well Jonah I am sure going to try to I mean it is all you can possibly eat until your so

obese you can't get up pie right?" Jonah busted out laughing, "Wow Leah your so

hilarious now don't be so **Pie**ticular about the pie and start baking" Leah rolled her eyes

and bent down and grabbed three apples and four sticks of wheat and grain, "Now let me

see if I can make Apple Dutch for Ethan" she giggled, "Now don't go blowing up the

kitchen"

Leah looked over her shoulder as she knead the dough, "Ok granny smith" she said in a

sing song tone.

"Oh you can't be serious you actually managed to make Apple Dutch pie?"

"You sound amazed" Leah said setting the pie on the table, as Jonah stood a piece of hay

in his mouth waiting for the Longacres to get here, "Stop fidgeting your going to be fine"

"Yes well you're not the one asking Charity's Pa for her hand in marriage" Leah

smoothed his shirt front and stood beside him, as Charity stepped out from a near by

buggy Leah felt Jonah grow tense, "Just do it and be strong" Leah whispered pushing him

towards Mr. Longacre. Leah stood glancing at Jonah and Mr. Longacre, their finale

gesture to each other was shaking hands, Mrs. Longacre clapped her hand joyfully, Leah

took it as Charity was going to have a last name change from Longacre to Dewberry,

Leah smiled as the cool June wind whistled through her white gauss cap and the pieces of

her dark hair blowing out, "So I hear from Charity your getting Baptized is this true?"

Leah whipped around to see Ethan leaning on the fence behind her, "Yes I reckon it is"

Leah nodded looking still at Jonah and Charity hugging tightly, she wished for marriage

and children but was grateful for what the lord had given her now, "Yes Ethan it's very

true" Ethan took a step forward and turned her to face him, "I hoped it was" he kissed her

lightly on her forehead, Leah blushed and hugged him, "I was going to surprise you" she

said gently, "I am surprised" he said holding her close, "Now shall we get some pie?"

"It that all you men talk about is pie?" Leah said jokingly, "Come on I made Apple

Dutch" she said guiding him to the table where the pie was sitting.


	13. Chapter 13

"Looks like were going to be getting some summer rain" Charity said observing the

cloudy sky, "Jonah and Pa need it for the corn that's almost ready for harvest" Leah bit

her bottom lip in thought, "You know soon summer will be over and you and Jonah will

be married soon after" Charity smiled and nudged Leah, "Ethan and you spend a lot of

time together I am noticing wherever he is you are sure to be and wherever you are he is

sure to be, I am surprised he hasn't came over here yet" Leah smiled, "Me too" she

whispered with a laugh, "I was wrong here he comes" Charity said rolling her eyes,

"Hello Ethan" Charity called out, "Hello ladies" he said politely taking a seat next to

Leah, Leah smiled and took his hand, he smiled.

Leah sat in the same rocker Martha sat in a month ago; sewing in her dress brushing the

floor her cap hanging on her dark hair, a light hit her windowpane, Leah got up and

looked to see Ethan standing on the lawn, Leah opened her bedroom door quiet to not

wake her Ma and Pa, and headed out the kitchen door into Ethan's waiting arms, "It

could rain any time now" Leah said, "Well My Leah it would be good the harvest needs it

not desperately but it would help" Leah lead Ethan to the porch and sat on the swing with

him, "I only have seven more classes before I can be baptized and hopefully married,

Charity said after she gets baptized then about three months later she's a married woman"

Leah sighed, "after I get baptized I hope that I can be married and have kids, raise them

good and watch them grow" Ethan smiled, "You now my love for my culture" Ethan

said, "I am glad you came out here and honestly Leah, I just wished that you came sooner

before me and Martha maybe this courting could be a more higher point" He smiled,

"don't fret Ethan I think we both know that yesterday is history tomorrows a mystery and

today live full that is why it is called the present it is a gift from god each day" Ethan

took her hand and kissed it, "You're a smart girl Leah life lessons and morals are very

valuable to me it shows me that things aren't always what they seem like me and you, I

though we were through that day at the fence and now here we are Amish and courting,

living life breathing and loving everything around the land" he smiled a bit Leah laughed,

"One day I'll be a wife and a mother" she said quietly, "Hopefully very soon, hopefully

in the next two to three years maybe sooner I hope" Leah didn't hear all of what he said

just the first part.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Simmion, Jonah, Charity wait up!" Leah called as the warm July sun beat

down upon her head, "Leah skating is easy and fun" Leah grimaced, Charity was going to

take her little brother Simmion skating Charity invited Jonah who invited her, now Leah

who hasn't skated since she was ten was on roller skated heading down the road at a

speed inhumane, "Come on Leah" Simmion called going down a hill, Leah skated as fast

as she could, she never made it down the hill. As she tried to down her skates crossed and

she fell hard on the ground, when she got up and brushed herself off she checked to see

what the damage was, she shrugged that's not so bad, only her two knees and elbows

were scrapped if not bruised, she stood and skated until she reached the Longacre

property, by then her knees were killing her, she stumbled unconsciously into the barn,

and sat on a hay stack and looked down to see a red blotch on her skirt she looked at her elbows which were stained with blood and dirt she sighed and lifted her skirt, "oh that is

just terrific!" she said looking at the apparent tare that she had now just noticed, Leah

took the bottom of her skirt and put pressure on her bleeding knees, some of the yellow

hay was now a distasteful orange some was red. She sighed her first skate lesson and she

had lost Charity and Jonah plus Simmion and now she was bleeding from her knees and

elbows, this wasn't a great day to record, Leah put her face in her hands and cried, "Ethan

come in the barn son I need to talk to you" Mr. Longacre's Voice boomed, Leah jumped

off the hay and ran under the loft and behind the cows and their horse Bud. "Yes father?"

Ethan said following his father into the barn, "Sit down son" Ethan did as his father

instructed, "Ethan I am going to give it to you straight, your getting to be a fine young

man, a man of god, and when you got baptized I thought you and Martha Dewberry were

going to start a life together"

"Things change Pa" Ethan said calmly, "It's that Leah isn't it?" Ethan nodded, "I love her

pa, and I cant help the way I feel" Mr. Longacre nodded, "Well what are you going to do

son?" Ethan looked his father straight in the eyes, "when the time is right and after

Charity is married I wish to-"


	15. Chapter 15

"Things change Pa" Ethan said calmly, "It's that Leah isn't it?" Ethan nodded, "I love her

pa, and I cant help the way I feel" Mr. Longacre nodded, "Well what are you going to do

son?" Ethan looked his father straight in the eyes, "when the time is right and after

Charity is married I wish to marry her soon as I can, Pa times are changing, religion is

strong and so is my heart, Pa you need to accept her for what she is not what you want

her to be" Ethan stood, "I have to go find her good day Pa" with that Ethan was out of the

barn, Leah sighed after seeing Mr. Longacre leave then _drip drip_, Leah looked up and

saw little rain drops fall upon her, Leah got up from where she crouched and ran, it was

predicted by Ethan's Opa a storm was brewing, the wind howled through the trees as

Leah ran back home, light rain turned heavy and soon Leah was soaked from head to toe

with rain water. The next morning was worse Leah was sick, "It looks like a bad cold,

that turned into ammonia, she needs bed rest for at least four to nine weeks" Ethan's Opa

put his hand on her forehead, "Yes she needs lots of sleep until the fever breaks" Leah

looked hopelessly up at Ethan's Opa, her eyes felt heavy as she closed them, maybe sleep

was best, she just hoped it didn't last too long. Leah lay in bed as days turned into weeks

and weeks in to longer weeks, Leah had already missed the fourth of July to sleep, most

mornings her knee hurt as well as her back, fear crept up Leah's neck two words entered

into her mind osteosarcoma, bone cancer. she was due for a

check up to Dr. Thomas on August fifth it was already the first.


	16. Chapter 16

"Leah you feeling alright?" Mrs. Dewberry said touching her forehead, "Well your fever

broke, Leah smiled weakly, "I need to go into Indianapolis today, I have a check up, my

last check up, "Well I hope you do well" Mrs. Dewberry opened the curtains to revile the

sunrise big and bright, "The horse is hitched and safe being to you" Mrs. Dewberry

smiled and went down the stairs, Leah got up and dressed and headed down stairs, "Are

you not going to eat anything after your sickness?" Leah shook her head, "I have to have

no food before I get the X-rays or I'll get sick to my stomach" Oma nodded, "Jonah?" he

looked up from his plate, "Will you tell Ethan I am going back for my hopefully last

check up" Jonah nodded, Leah stepped out the door and into the buggy.

Leah stepped into the big medical complex of the huge capital of Indianapolis, the

antiseptic smell mad her a bit uncomfortable, "Well Leah your-" Leah looked up from

the book she was reading, "yes" Dr. Thomas shook his head "no matter come on lets get

you examined" Leah lifted her skirt a little her scabs from her mishap with the skates

were still apparent, "well it looks like you cut your knee"

"I know bad skating"

"lets get some X-rays now…" he said, after vigorous testing poking and sticking Leah

was back in the office where she had started, Dr. Thomas came in with the X-rays, "Did

anyone come with you?" Leah shook her head, "I recommend some should have" Leah's

whole body stiffened with his words .


	17. Chapter 17

DR. Thomas's face lighten, you are all clear, I see no sign of the osteo sarcoma in your

anomy" he smiled shutting her charts, Leah looked up at him puzzled, "then why must

you ask if someone has accompanied me here?" Dr. Thomas gave a hearty laugh, "well I

half expected to see your mother here with you to yell and say 'I told you Doctors it was

a misdiagnosis'" Leah smiled a bit that did seem like her mother in the situation, "Well

mom and me don't live together anymore" Dr. Thomas grimaced "why is that Leah?"

"Me and mom really didn't agree on much, and I am a whole new person mind body and

soul", Dr. Thomas nodded, "how old are you Leah?"

"I just turned nineteen not to long ago" Leah kept her gaze on her plain white apron,

"Well I admit" Dr. Thomas looked Leah over from head to toe, "I do admit you are

different plainer and different", Leah sighed, "I know where I belong now" Dr. Thomas

patted her and started towards the door, "I hope that you'll come and visit soon" Leah

knew she'd be in Nappanee if not for any illness but she nodded and stood walking out

the door into the cool May sunshine, she spotted Sam the family horse and got in the

buggy for the long ride back home.

As Leah opened the door to her home Ethan, her Ma, Pa, Oma Josephine, Opa Harold,

with Charity and Jonah behind them, Ethan was the first to speak, "How did it go Leah?"

Leah drew in a long breath, anxious eyes looked from one to another waiting in

silence for her response, Charity looked frighten, "Well" Leah started, Ethan's face

slowly lost color, "Well I am cured he said there was no sign of osteo sarcoma in my

bones!" everyone went berserk, including Ethan, he picked Leah up and swung her

around, tears fell down Charity's face and Jonah hugged Leah everyone was happy as

could be, Leah looked past Ethan and saw through the window a sunset like no other

purple and pink dance around the sun as it set over the rolling hills.


	18. Chapter 18

Fall communion was in session, Leah and Charity sat their head bowed today was the

baptism of Charity Longacre and Leah Dewberry, "Leah Dewberry" the bishop called

out, Leah looked up to see Charity had already been baptized, Tille and Jacob Longacre

along with her grandparents were crying tears of joy, Leah stood and walked toward the

Bishop, her head covering was removed, the bishop poured water upon her head three

times, " in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost I baptize you rise up In

the name of the Lord and the Church, we extend to you the hand of fellowship. Rise up,

and be a faithful member of the church" The Bishop pulled Leah to her feet, Leah felt as

if time had stopped, 'faithful member of the church' those words echoed in her mind she

was now baptized into the Amish faith, a smiled creased her face as she walked to her ma

and pa, Jonah and charity hugged her.

Leah stepped into the kitchen of the Longacre's home; the October morning air was crisp

and the leaves crackled as young Amish children ran through them, Charity's wedding

was in a week on the first Thursday in November. The house was a buzz as women

cooked all sorts of dishes from turkey to pies, Leah smiled, tomorrow was Ethan's

birthday, he was going to be twenty one, Charity swooped in the kitchen looking very

flustered and scared, "What ever is the matter Charity?" Leah asked what all were

thinking, "Oh it's Simmion, his leg went under the tractor" Tille screamed and ran

outside were a screaming Simmion sat blood all over in the half plowed fields, Jacob

picked him up and hurried him into the house, Leah glanced at the wound, she had seen

this kind of wound when she had fallen down off her car while toying with it one

summer, "Move please" Leah said, she knelt down to simmion , "Shhhh" she cooed,

"Charity can you grab me a bucket of water and some thread and needle and something to

disinfect with and hurry!" Ethan came in the door quickly, "what has happened?" he said

urgency in his voice, Leah took a deep breath, "Simmion will be fine" Tille Longacre

looked on nervous, with in seconds Charity was back with water, rubbing alcohol, an a

needle and thread, "here she handed them to Leah, Leah worked in quick swift motions,

"Ok simmion deep breath" Simmion inhaled, "ready simmion" Leah said, Simmion

nodded shakily, Leah looked up at him, "if you can be strong simmion I'll bake you a

lemon meringue pie" Simmion looked up wide eyed, "Ok" he said quickly, Leah quickly

sewed stitches into him and dressed it, "Now keep off your knee for at least forty eight

hours then only light chores" Leah smiled, and touched Simmion's hand, "now that

wasn't so bad was it?" Simmion shook his head and smiled.

"Leah?" Leah turned at her name, "Yes Ethan?" Ethan took her hand, "Can you come

with me?" Leah followed him into the forest behind the property, "sit" he instructed

gesturing towards the bolder, Leah sat down, "Yes Ethan what's a matter?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well Leah" Ethan sounded very nervous, "Yes?" Leah was confused as to why though,

"Ethan, what is it?" Ethan held a little porcelain tea cup out his eyes were shut tightly,

Leah breath lodged in her throat, was he proposing? "Ethan what is this?" she asked her

breaths were now labored, Ethan swallowed hard, "I want to know if you would like to

marry me Leah Dewberry?" Leah slid off the rock and put her arms around him, "of

course" she said tears stung her eyes, Ethan picked her up, "I'll have to tell my Ma and

Pa come February" Leah said, Ethan smiled, "our little secret until then" he smiled.

Leah woke with a start, today was the day Charity was to be wed, she got up and milked,

then dressed in her Sunday best, her hair was tied neatly, Leah knocked on Jonah's door,

"coming" he said, when he opened the door he was dressed in a suit and a broad brimmed

hat, Leah smiled, "ready Big Brother?" she said, he held her hand, "ya little sister" Jonah

was fidgety all the way over to the Longacre's property, Leah walked in the house and

saw Ethan she winked he flashed her a glance that read, 'next time this year it will be us'

she smiled and took her seat, after the hymns and the service the ceremony ended by the

bishop saying "you may kiss your bride" Leah watched as Jonah kissed Charity a sense

of comfort ran through her, marriage is only a one time thing around here, out of the

corner of her eye she saw Ethan, he was smiling. After the ceremony Charity paired

Ethan and Leah to sit together, Ethan leaned over to her, "your smile is of great wonder I

enjoy seeing it" Leah blushed, "you say nice things" Ethan brushed her face, "I do not

say such to be nice" Leah heart rate increased, "why do you say them?" she asked, he

smiled, "you know why my Leah" he breathed, "may I take you home tonight?" Leah

nodded, "of course if you don't crash us" she teased, Ethan smirked, "I wont and if I do

it'll be on your side" he shrugged.

Morning sun peeked from the window as Leah sat on the bed she worked quick and swift,

she was sewing a quilt for Ethan, it was nearly winter and he needed one for his bed, she

was almost done when charity knocked on the door, "Leah?" Leah jumped, "Oh it's only

you Charity" Leah continued to sew stitch by stitch, "yes?" Charity smiled, "I just really

want to say, well I have been thinking about all this year how it has brought you here and

made me a married woman" Leah smiled, "I have to run this over to Ethan" Charity

looked at the quilt, "oh he needed one" she observed, "you are an excellent quilt maker

you make them nice and tight so they are warm and cozy sure to make it through the

winter" charity said Leah smiled, "well before it snows too bad I have to get over there"

Charity bid her good bye as she set out on the family horse Samuel. Leah tied Samuel to

the pole and knocked on the door, "come in" she heard Tillie Longacre's voice, Leah

hung the quilt on her hand and entered, "I have a quilt for Ethan" she spoke, "he's in his

room" She said, Leah ascended up the stairs and knocked on the right door down the hall,

"a moment please" his voice came, Leah waited and waited finally she set the quilt and a

note by his door and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen and out the door, it

was starting to get dark as she untied Samuel, the wind started to blow as she rode home,

suddenly a headlight beamed on the buggy and hit it knocking Leah into the fence

making blood stain the white snow, in the Longacre's property, Samuel ran as Leah lay

unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

Leah lay in the hospital bed of intensive care her hands were ice and were bandaged, she

had suffered some frost bite to her right arm, " she is in a Coma, we don't have much

hope for her it'll take a miracle to save her" Mr. Longacre hung his head, Charity let out a

cry, "I'm here" a voice called everyone turned to the pair in the room now, it was Martha

and Todd, Martha's stomach was swollen and she held hands with Todd, "we came as

soon as I heard Leah was in the hospital" she ran and hugged Ethan, "I am here as long as

you need Ethan", Ethan looked down at the woman in the bed, some how he couldn't

believe it was Leah, "tell me she'll be ok" he choked, Mr. Longacre put a big callused

hand on Ethan's shoulder, "it's in god's hands now son" Ethan took one more glance at

the bed then at the doctor, "how long?" he asked gruffly, "how long what?" He said

puzzled at the young Amish boy's question, Ethan hung his head and took off his straw

hat, "how long does she have?" The doctor sighed "I knew one of you was going to ask

that question, we're going to take Leah off the machines tomorrow and let her die from

there" Ethan nodded, "now I must ask only two visit at a time for only ten minutes" with

that the doctor left, Ethan looked at his Pa, "I'll stay here for ten minutes first" his father

nodded and everyone followed Mr. Longacre out except Martha, Ethan turned to Martha,

"can you please go I wish to stay by myself" Martha nodded and walked out. Ethan sat on

the bedside where Leah lay, "it's me Leah, Ethan, your soon to be husband, come back

sweetie" he said tears pooled hot and ran down his face, "I don't want to lose you Leah,

you're my sun and my joy if I lose you I may never really appreciate having a wife

again" Ethan suddenly was at loss for words, "please Gabriella if your listening help

Leah it's can't be her time it just can't be" Ethan held Leah's hand and sobbed and

sobbed.

Ethan sat with Martha in the chapel of the hospital, "I am going to miss her terribly

Martha" he said staring out into nowhere, "Ethan believe that she is going to live believe

in a miracle, I'm going to go check on her now" she said getting up. Ethan just sat there

feeling numb and tired, when suddenly a little girl with a white cap ran in, Ethan's eyes

widened, "Rebekah?" he said, the little girl jumped into his arms, "Ethan! I bring good

news dear brother, Leah is going to live and rejoice here on earth the lord hasn't prepared

her for the departure yet and she is staying, no use in heaven yet it isn't her time she still

has a purpose down here" Ethan held the little girl tightly in his arms, "we still miss you

little Lamb of god" Rebekah smiled, "I have business to take care of now brother" Ethan

was left alone in the chapel.

"Leah my child" Leah opened her eyes it was dark in the room but a woman and a child

stood, "Leah!" the child squealed, Leah blinked, "Am I in heaven?" she asked The

woman laughed, "no my dear you won't be going tonight, rise up Leah child of god live

in his name and with his hope" Leah looked at Rebekah, "your not going to share the

same fate as me Leah not tonight the lord wants you to live" Leah nodded mutely, "I will

Rebekah thank you Gabriella, I want to live" a hand touched hers, "you will" as quick as

they appeared they were gone, Leah rested her sore body back on the pillow and sighed.

Ethan rushed up to the ICU and walked into Leah's room to find her awake and leaning

on the pillow supporting her broken and bruised body. Ethan hugged her crying tears of

joy holding her tight. The doctor walked in as well as all the other Amish family, "well I

say we have a Miracle your one lucky girl miss Dewberry, Leah looked around to see

Martha, "Martha your pregnant" she rasped, Martha nodded, "how do you feel?" she

asked, Leah smiled, "better" Ethan took Leah's hand, "well it's time to get on home wash

up and get to the chores tomorrow" Mr. Longacre said, Jonah nodded and took a pregnant

Charity out of the room, Ethan looked at his Pa, "may I stay here with Leah for a while

longer I be home for the morning chores" Mr. Longacre nodded, "be sure to be home

son" with that he was out of the room, in an instant Ethan was to Leah, he kissed her

sweetly, "I thought you were gone" Gabriella and Rebekah told me it wasn't my time

yet" Leah knew that sounded a bit foolish, "I believe you Rebekah came to me too" Leah

took Ethan's hand, "I want to go home" she whispered, Ethan kissed her hand, "when we

do go back to Nappanee in the summer me and you have some talking to do about when

do you want to be married October, November?" Leah sighed, "November sounds good,

the third?" Ethan nodded, "I honestly just want to marry you and have you be my wife"

Leah giggled, "give it time give it time there is no big rush I still have to sew my wedding

dress" Ethan smiled " I am nervous" Leah rested her head back, "I feel like I was hit by a

truck, how'd I get here?" Ethan sighed, "I went to repair a plank in the fence and saw you

lying unconscious and bleeding so I ran told my Pa and we drove you to the ER and here

you are. Leah nodded, "I love you Ethan" Ethan kissed her cheek "I love you too My

Leah"


	21. Chapter 21

After a week Leah was discharged from the hospital, Ethan volunteered to wrap and

rewrap her frostbite wound, after a few weeks Leah's wound started to have a purplish

color and a bad ach, "we might want to go back to the hospital" Jonah took her

immediately and soon she was back in a bed and waiting for what was wrong

"Leah developed a bad infection from the frostbite," the doctor said with a heavy sigh,

Leah hung her head, an IV was inserted in her right wrist, Ethan watched in horror, he

felt a small hand in his but there was no one, "help her little Lamb " he whispered, he felt

a squeeze and realized that Rebekah hadn't left her just was invisible, "I'll be fine Ethan"

Leah said, "it is the pay, I wish you peace

and comfort, now you have to go and do your chores" she smiled weakly, Ethan took her

hand I'll be back very soon I promise I won't leave you" Leah smiled, get some rest

tonight, come back tomorrow after supper it'll do you well" Ethan felt tears come as he

looked at a pale Leah, "where is Rebekah when you need her" Leah rubbed his knuckles

with her finger, "she already worked a miracle I don't expect to have another" Ethan

hugged her "feel better" Ethan went to leave but Leah grabbed his hand, "Ethan I am in a

hospital I'm not dying……yet" Ethan kissed her "I'll be back tomorrow", Leah smiled,

"Well Miss Dewberry it's looking as if the antibiotic is working fine" Leah nodded,

"Thank you Rebekah," she whispered. Leah slowly progressed, "well if we don't see

anymore signs of infection then you may go home" Ethan opened the door to her room,

"why the big smiled?" Leah was ready to jump off the bed, "I get to go home if I don't

have anymore signs of infection" Ethan hugged her, "that's great!" Charity looking very

flushed came up the stairs, along with her twin in stomach size Martha, "Where's Todd

and Jonah?" Charity caught her breath and answered, "they are coming, how are you

Leah it has been one heck of a month" Martha looked to Ethan, "how long have you been

here?" Ethan looked to Martha, "a few minutes" The doctor bustled into the room for a

second time, "Alrighty Leah let's see the wound" he adjusted his glasses, "well my dear

if this keeps improving you'll be out by maybe as soon as tomorrow night" Leah actually

sat up and smiled, "are you serious!" she exclaimed, Ethan picked Charity up and spun

her around and around.

The next morning the doctor came in and checked her wound, "you may go home"

Leah's IV was exchanged for a band aid, a thrill of excitement mounted on her shoulders

as she went down to the lobby signed out and stepped out into the brilliant sunlight.

Ethan walked up to the Intensive care unit, "Oh Dr. do you know where I can find Miss

Leah Dewberry?" The man looked at him, "she's gone son" Ethan was puzzled, "Gone?"

"You know flew the coup she was discharged earlier" Ethan smiled, "thank you sir"

Leah walked in her room and shut the door, changed and went to help her ma in the

kitchen when Ethan came in, "Leah!!" Leah turned and hugged him.

The summer began hot, on a stifling hot afternoon as Ethan sat watching Leah bake,

Martha came running down the stairs, "Ma!" She sounded like she was in pain, "Ma!"

Mrs. Dewberry turned to her daughter, "Martha what is the matter?" Martha inhaled a

shaky breath "Call the Midwife!" Leah's face dropped, "Ethan ring the bell Martha is

going into labor, "Come on Martha" Leah took Martha up stairs and changed her into her

nightgown and got her on the bed, filling the basin with water she prepared for the long

process, Charity came in holding her tummy too, Leah looked at Charity, "Oh no not you

too" Charity nodded, Leah grabbed a night gown and put it on her and set her on the

other bed in the room, "Oh" she said overwhelmed, "There is not another midwife

around!" Martha's mother said, Soon Tillie came in "I'll deliver Martha" Charity let out a

painful scream, Leah shuffled everyone out, "I'll help Charity" Jonah paced the halls

along with Todd, "Martha's a few weeks early", Jonah's face was white, Ethan put a

hand on his shoulder, "she'll be fine" a wail echoed through the door, both Todd and

Jonah were at the door, Leah's voice called through the door, "Todd your baby is fine"

Jonah banged on the door, "What about Martha?" Leah called again, "She is fine and so

is her baby boy" Todd broke down in tears, "A son!" he exclaimed, Charity cried out in

pain and a new sound filled the room, "Is she ok?" Leah unlocked the door, "Come on

men and meet your children, Jonah looked at two bundles in charity's arms, "You are

blessed Jonah you have two a boy and a girl" Jonah cradled one in his big callused hands

tears ran freely down his face, Leah smiled, "What are you going to name them?" Charity

held the baby girl close, "Annie and Andrew if that's alright" Jonah nodded, "perfectly"

Martha sat up, "I was supposed to be leaving tomorrow and he was supposed to be born

at home but I guess the lord had other plans" Todd looked down at the baby, "what's his

name Martha?" She looked up at him, "how about Adam?" Todd nodded.

Leah sat outside, Ethan put his arm around her, "you are good with babies" Leah stared

out into the sun setting over the fields, "Ethan my life has went through a big change" she

said, Ethan smiled, "it's for the best" Leah nodded, "maybe, I wonder if my mother is

alright?" Ethan pulled her closer, "I have a feeling she is" Leah held his hand, "Charity

has a son and a daughter in one birth, "do you think I'll make a good mother?" Ethan

brushed her forehead with his lips a cool breeze blew, "I think so, I know so" Leah just

stared into the fields, "Martha departs tomorrow with her husband and son" Ethan

nodded, "and I marry in a few months, which reminding me we have to tell your folks

and mine" Leah sighed breathy, "ya I know, me a wife soon after a mother" Ethan

nodded, "I know isn't it great I long for sons and daughters"

"Patience" she said, "let me marry you first then kids and painful child birth" Ethan

laughed, "I am more scared for the baby coming cause I have no experience being a

father but I long for it" Leah sighed, "me too Ethan me too"


	22. Chapter 22

Leah sat in the rocking chair in the living room, it had been far past when every one

retired for the night, rocking back and forth she thought, 'my life has changed so much',

she was in November on the third a married woman and soon after a mother with a

family, she personally thought Ethan would make a good father. A baby's cry shook Leah

from her thoughts, she got up and went into Charity and Jonah's room and picked up

little Annie before her parents or brother woke up. As she took her back to the rocker she

started to sing, rocking her back and forth soon her little eyes shut and she was sound

asleep.

"Much to be done on the farm" Ethan said, Leah nodded and kissed his cheek, "what's

the strategy?" Ethan smiled, "divide and conquer" Leah smiled. Ethan touched her face I

must go help my father Leah" Leah grabbed his hand, "can't you stay till breakfast please

you don't have to go so far" Ethan touched her hand, "I have to Leah, I wish not to leave

you but I'll be back before November and my Aunt Rebekah and my uncle Jacob " Leah

hung her head it's only the first of July, "will you come back to Nappanee?" Ethan

hugged her "this is my home Leah, I am going only to Middlebury for a few months I'll

come down here when I can and stay as long as I can, but I promise the work will be over

in October or September" Leah hugged him, "when shall you depart?" Ethan looked

sadly at her, "we leave in an hour" Leah felt like her heart was going with him, "please

write Ethan" she went to leave Ethan grabbed her, "oh my Leah" he looked into her eyes,

"I promise to right baby, I promise"

"Ethan!" Mr. Longacre called, Ethan let go of her picking up his suite case he went to

leave heading over the split railed fence, "Ethan!" Leah called out he turned, Leah ran to

him, "I love you" she said, then she kissed him deeply, he picked her up and deepened

the kiss, "bye" he breathed, Leah watched him climb into the buggy and head off to

Middlebury 25 miles away.

Leah sat sewing with little Andrew and Annie watching her their eyes big with curiosity,

"Hey guys," she said, Annie gurgled, Leah let out a little laugh, Simmion ran onto the

porch were Leah sat and hocked a water balloon, it hit Leah, Leah put down her sewing

and looked at Simmion, he looked wide eyed at her, "I am so sorry I was meaning to hit

Nathan" Simmion said Nathan glance over the board where he was hiding, Annie looked

at the wet spot on Leah's skirt, Leah smiled, "wow Simmion" she got up and grabbed

him, Nathan shot a balloon and hit him in the chest, Simmion looked at Leah, Leah ran

off the porch and barefoot into the fields ducking under the corn stocks she heard

someone coming, Leah lifted the balloon Nathan gave her and heaved it at the figure,

Simmion's laugh made her look up to see she had hit not Simmion, not Nathan, but

Ethan, Leah scrambled up and looked at him, his hair was dripping on his face Leah

laughed so hard, Ethan took the balloon pieces from his hair, "you think this is funny?"

Leah smiled, "comical" Ethan put his bag down and ran for her, Leah scrambled up,

Ethan caught her arm and picked her up, "here's a balloon" Simmion surrendered his

balloon, Ethan stared at the trough in the barn, "one balloon isn't enough" he said Leah

started kicking, "no Ethan Longacre" Ethan just carried her over to the trough, she looked

lopsided over his back, he let her go as she went head first into the trough, Leah grabbed

him by his shirt, a rip startled them both as Ethan went in the trough, Leah laughed Ethan

hugged her, "hi you" he said, Leah looked to see she ripped a sleeve, "I am already

mending, so give me the shirt and I'll fix it" Ethan nodded, "how long are you here for?"

Ethan's eyes held sadness, "I leave on Sunday after church" Leah realized it was only for

two days, she hugged him, "then when will you be back?" Ethan kissed her, "I won't be

back until the end of September" Leah gave a weak smile, "it's already August!" she

said, Ethan looked at her "Leah you are strong and I am happy to be becoming your

husband" Leah hugged him, "lets go get dried off and then I want to know what's been

happening with you" Leah said, "you first" Ethan replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Leah sat on the porch next to Ethan, "Charity is well I see" Leah knew he was making

small talk, "yes she needs rest so I am going to bath the twins tonight" Leah said staring

at the sun over the fields, "dinner is in a few hours I better get cooking" Leah went to get

up but Ethan grabbed her hand, "can you wait a moment?" Leah nodded, "so how as

work been for you?" Ethan sighed, "I miss you Leah" Leah took his hand "I miss you too

Ethan" Ethan stared into her dark eyes as she bore into his blue ones, "I-" Leah tried to

say something but words seemed scarce at the moment, "November is when you'll be

back again" it wasn't a question or a state rather an analysis, Ethan gave a silent nod,

Leah didn't know if she could last another two months without him, "I honestly Ethan I

am unsure I can last three minutes without you let alone two months" Leah sighed again,

"how is the house?" Ethan smiled "it's a barn and a house, we're building the barn now"

Leah punched him playfully, "I don't care what you are building a barn or a home I just

don't want you hurt so problem solved you can stay here," she joked, Ethan brushed his

lips on her neck sending shivers all over her body, "if I stay I won't get to miss this" he

ran his lips down the length of her neck, Leah felt ecstasy spread through her body, 'I am

unmarried' she repeated, Ethan must have realized what he just did, "sorry" Leah opened

her eyes, "when we are married I will give myself to you not a minute sooner" she

breathed, Ethan smiled, "I look forward to the day, and the nights, the love and joy I have

will always flourish my love" Leah touched his hand, "dinner need to be prepared" with

that Leah rose and went inside, oh how she wished she and him were married thing could

have been done, she was lucky she had control and he had control or regret would be a

definite feeling if things went any further, "November Third was went she could make

love to him, but it was only August she still had months to wait before she was

deflowered. Leah leaned against the kitchen wall and breathed heavily, she looked out the

screen door to see Ethan his head in his hands breathing at the same mile an hour pace

she was, oh the wishes and wants and the desires, but her virginity kept her, if she was

married- I am not she mentally interrupted herself, and that was that.

The next morning breakfast was eaten in silence; Ethan's departure was the next morning

and Leah felt a strong want just to keep him here. After the morning chores were

completed and the day had come to a close Leah sat with Ethan for a while, "you will be

back before we're published right?" Ethan looked violated, "of course I will not miss the

chance to have a secluded breakfast with my soon to be wife." Leah smiled, "you looked

scandalized when I asked if you were going to be back" Ethan flushed crimson, "well I

was shocked you asked I wouldn't miss it for the world" Leah smiled "you are really

saccharine Ethan" Ethan smiled, "you too are quite lovable" Leah put her head on

Ethan's shoulder, "stay here please" she silently begged Ethan stroked her hair until she fell asleep on him.

By the time Leah rose Ethan was gone, Leah hung her head and wept, as she turned to go to her room a note laid on the kitchen table,

Dear my Leah, I had to leave early for I promised my father I'd be in Middlebury by sun up to help some more, I wanted to say good bye but I don't want to wake you, I love you so much just know I would never strand you, have a good few months I will write frequently,

_All my love _

_Ethan _


	24. Chapter 24

Days past like years, the wait almost seemed unbearable for Leah, if it wasn't for house

work and the twins she would have gone insane by now, little Annie and Andrew were so

cute, Annie loved Leah's attention, Leah saw a lot of Charity in Annie and a lot of Jonah

in Andrew though Annie had Jonah's eyes, Annie had Rebekah's curious burned behind

them. "You know staring out a window won't make time go any faster," Charity said

bouncing a gurgling Andrew on her hip, Leah's mouth twitched into a smile, "I know but

it comforts me" Annie sat on her lap messing with her apron, Charity sat next to her, "I

know it is tough waiting for Ethan's return, I am glad Jonah stayed here with me, these

two are a handful I only requested one and now I have two beautiful babies" Charity

patted Annie's cap. Leah smiled full out practically grinning when she said this "I wait

for the day Ethan's children crawl from my womb" Charity smiled, "I can't wait to be an

aunt to your children" Leah held Annie close, "I hope they are as pretty as you and

Jonah's are" Charity nodded, "well if they look anything like you they'll be beautiful."

Leah blushed, "thanks" Jonah came through the door looking tired and exhausted, Annie

squealed in delight, Jonah went over and picked her up, "hey there beautiful" he cooed as

he held her, Charity kissed Jonah and went over to the stove where barley and stew were

cooking, Charity stirred then sighed "how are the crops?" Jonah put his hand on his face,

"almost harvested, Pa is getting slower and isn't as young anymore, I need a strong back,

it's the time of year where I need Ethan." He said, Leah's heart both broke and started

beating at the mention of his name, Jonah threw Annie in the air and caught her she

giggled, Leah remembered her own childhood bleak but fun.

Dear Ethan I find with each pasting day my excitement growing, I can't wait the days seem like years and the months centuries, I hope Middlebury is exciting scenery, I sure do miss you, Jonah misses you too he needs help with the crops, that weather he'll admit it or not, ask him. I fear that Pa is getting slow and crops are starting to wither, though it's a good year, how is Middlebury by the way? Is your uncle or whoever's barn or home you guys are working on all right? Well oil lamps burning low I close with this

Love you miss you

Leah

A few days later the reply came.

Leah, my sweet, I love you too with every passing sunset I feel I am another day closer it is my uncle we're working on, you are very funny, I love you my Leah, you make me smile. When I return I shall…well you'll see I have a surprise for you too don't wait too much longer

_Ethan_

Leah smiled at the letter. It was now bordering October and soon Pumpkin cinnamon she

could make and sell at the roadside stands, Annie and Andrew grew with every passing

day three months they were, Leah sighed life moved quick here in Nappanee, if she

wanted to find a notch she had to catch it.


	25. Chapter 25

"Leah?" Charity called from inside the kitchen Leah raised herself from the porch, "yes

Charity?" Leah said walking in the house, Charity handed Annie to Leah "can you help

me give Annie and Andrew a bath?" Leah nodded, took Annie and set her in the cool

water of the sink, with soap, Annie wailed she had always hated water, Leah washed

Annie quickly drying her, and scooting aside so Charity could get Andrew in, Leah dress

Annie and gave her a bottle, rocking her in the rocker, "Shh Annie" she soothed the

baby's head and held the milk as she drank and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Leah

picked her up and climbed the stairs putting her in her wooden cradle her father made

her and her brother. Leah then went down to the kitchen and prepared dinner as Charity

put her other baby to sleep. A few hours later Jonah walked in, "mmm smells good" he

kissed Charity and sat down Leah set the food down and Jonah's Pa got it first then Jonah

then his Ma then Charity and finally Leah, the meal was silent but Leah's mind was on an

all time high when was Ethan going to write again or better yet come home, October was

already over and November third was now a week away, it had been almost

two months since she had seen him back in August, "Would you like to help me clear the

table Leah?" Charity's voice snapped her back to realize the meal was over, "If you and

Jonah want to retire early I understand, I'll clean up" Charity smiled, "thanks Leah you're

a big help" Charity hustled up the stairs and Leah cleaned the dishes, Jonah walked in

and before he went up the stairs after his wife he looked at Leah, "There's a letter on the

table" he said then walked up the stairs, "from who?" Leah called, Jonah stopped, "who

else?" Jonah said with a wink and walked the rest of the way up. Leah rushed to the table and opened the letter,

Dear Leah oh farmland is lush and great harvest! I am happy to coming home, when is

_the surprise? If you tomorrow night look out your window your surprise will be there, it _

_is getting late and I have so much to tell you but I can in one letter so know I love you _

_miss you and I am excited to be married to you and spend my whole life with you, waking _

_up to you working long side you, oh the list is endless, for now I bid farewell_

Ethan

Leah scrambled to bed to sleep until the next morning, today was the day all the women

started cooking for the wedding, Leah now felt the adrenaline kicking in, all day she was

excited and just thrilled to her very bones, as night fall came upon the day Leah rushed to

her room and looked out the window, to her window was a note it read

_come to the pasture, bring a flashlight don't fall._

Leah wasted no time scrambling flashlight in hand to the pasture when she got there…….


	26. Chapter 26

A man stood there, Leah shined the flashlight upon him, "Ethan!" she squealed, Ethan

picked her up and spun her round, "oh my Leah I missed you" he tenderly kissed Leah,

Leah kissed him back, the feel of his lips pressing against hers left her with a tingle not

easy to forget, "your home" she whispered, Ethan smiled, " I missed you too Leah" Leah,

tried to suppress a giggle, "welcome home Ethan Longacre" she hugged him, "where's

your Pa?" Ethan looked to the dark sky, "he's home probably asleep" Leah looked at

Ethan, "so what's the surprise?" Ethan took a guitar off his back and sat down, "sit please

and I will play a song I wrote from the bottom of my heart" Leah sat down and listened

as Ethan strummed, "As I write this song I Send my love to you Remember that I'll

always Be in love with you Treasure these few words Till we're together Keep all my

love forever P.S. I love you I'll be comin' home again to you, love until the day I do

love P.S. I love you always be in love with you I'll be comin' home again to you, love

There are places I'll remember all my life though some have

changed Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain All these

places have their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall

Some are dead and some are living In my life I've loved them all But of all these

friends and lovers There is no one compares with you And these memories lose their

meaning When I think of love as something new Though I know I'll never lose

affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop And think

about them In my life I love you more Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more, in my life I love you more, P.S. I love you " Leah felt tears in

her eyes, "that was so beautiful Ethan" she whispered hoarsely, he leaned over the guitar,

"that song was about our love, Leah, My Leah" he touched her lips with his as the wind

blew, Leah clung to him tears streaming down her face, who said love couldn't be so

perfect at times? Like a sea after a storm, calm and tranquil, Leah glanced up at the stars

they seemed to spell words that she knew in her heart TRUE LOVE LIVES IN YOUR

HEART.

Leah cooked on and off occasionally taking double takes out the window as Ethan

brought chairs in and cleared furniture, the wedding now was only two days away, and

Leah couldn't have been anymore ready for the day, after her wedding she was looking

forward to starting a family and living and growing old with the man she loved the man

who made her life what it was now where it should have been two years ago, when she

was stressed and feeling homeless and hopeless, she only wished that now she could

show Ethan the same compassion, and now she could, she had her whole life to show him

that she loved him with every once of strength and energy she had.

"You know that if you never came into Nappanee Leah I would be lost and most likely

alone, I wanted you ever since I saw you, I knew that a future lied between us if we let

destiny take her course, and god do his biding" Leah touched Ethan's hand, "it is destiny

who sewed the seem of the quilt of our life" Ethan smiled and Leah laughed, "did I ever

tell you that you have a cute laugh" Leah snorted, "alright we'll pretend" Ethan jumped

off the porch after Leah who just a second jumped off and ran into the horizon.


	27. Chapter 27

Leah washed up for supper, tomorrow her and Ethan would be man and wife, Leah could

practically dance, but preferably she wouldn't if Ethan or Simmion was around she would

never hear the common end of the string, as she pumped the water in the bucket for Mrs.

Longacre she felt arms wrap around her, "hello" a warm voice said, Leah giggled, "hello"

she said back, Ethan bent close to her ear and whispered, "one more day Leah, before you

are forever joined with me" Leah smiled, "and they prison is bad they apparently haven't

seen or been with the man I am to marry" Ethan smiled a dark grin, "now Leah women

are to respect their husbands-to-be" Leah thought one more joke would get a laugh, "who

now told you that lie Ethan" Ethan laughed as she suspected, "well the ordnung did

unless you wish to defy" Leah shook her head, "no I wish unto not" Ethan smiled, "after

you give the water to my ma, I'll walk you home" Leah looked up at him, "Ethan I am to

join you and your family at your table tonight before the big night" Ethan's face lit up, "I

look forward to seeing you at my table tonight" Leah remembered back when she was

English that Ethan had told her the same thing only now she felt welcome and accepted

not just so it was polite to do. "Ah Leah, you are back with the water" Mrs. Longacre

said," Leah nodded, "yes Mrs. Longacre" Mrs. Longacre waved her hand dismissively,

"oh please Leah we are practically family now please call me Ma" Leah blushed, "alright

Ma" she said, Mrs. Longacre smiled, Ethan looked over Leah's shoulder as she cut the

vegetables, Leah turned around, "now come on now Ethan Longacre wash up for supper,

you too Simmion Nathan and where is Elizabeth?" Mrs. Longacre scrunched her face

"well I don't know now where she has gone" Leah shook her head "maybe she's with

that English boy that came on a vacation last summer, he said he lives near the area"

Leah thought out loud, Mrs. Longacre sighed and nodded, "she better not be" Mr.

Longacre said coming in the back door, Mrs. Longacre wiped her hands, "Jacob, now she

is sixteen almost seventeen, it is her right" Mr. Longacre agreed silently, "ya it defiantly

is" he said under his breath, Leah tucked a stray hair behind her ears, "Mr. Longacre sir,

how is work going now that the barn is fixed and the live stock is in good heath" Mr.

Longacre looked up from where he had put his head in his hand, "oh it's doing alright

now, we have a better chance at more profit come summer time, speaking of summer,

you know the fair is back" Leah nodded, "yes, and that there is a scholarship of kids

coming out today to live with us till summer, they are, no matter how much I object, they

are going to you and Ethan's wedding" Mrs. Longacre sighed, "yes they are supposed to

be here any minute" she said as a thought she added, "Leah I believe a wedding is for

family in the community not a play that kids can watch but a holy union" Leah nodded,

"it puts me to shame that they are alright going and they have no consideration for the

couple and the family or rather our traditions and our lifestyle and our-" a knock at the

door stopped Leah's words, Ethan opened the door, "hello Zachary" Leah rushed to the

door along with Simmion, Mr. and Mrs. Longacre and Nathan, and Elizabeth who slipped

in through the back door, at the front door, three boys stood, along with a girl who had

braided hair expensive cloths and make up, Mr. Longacre opened the screen and spoke,

"hello I am Jacob Longacre, this is my wife Tillie, My eldest son Ethan, my daughter

Elizabeth my son Simmion, my son Nathan, and this is my soon to be daughter tomorrow

Leah Dewberry" one of the boys spoke in an ill mannered way, "ya dude my brother is

staying at the Dewberrys, they have babies over there" Leah smiled, "yes Annie and

Andrew they were born in the summer months oh the glory" she whispered to Ethan, he

smiled and took her hand, Mr. Longacre nodded, "yes those are my grand-kids" he said

slightly bothered, the second boy was just about as ill mannered, "what smells, dinner?"

Leah had seen these kinds of kids before at her old school in Texas, she sighed; Ethan

looked shocked, Mr. Longacre nodded, "we were going to sit down and consume our

daily meal" the girl shook her head, "I paid sixty dollars to see this?" Zachary nodded,

"good night Jacob" Mr. Longacre sighed as well, "good night"

" come on in children" Mrs. Longacre said, in the kitchen, she looked at Mrs. Longacre,

"I now see why I decided on a peaceful life" she said, Mrs. Longacre nodded,

"sometimes kids teenagers can be difficult" as they both brought out the food, Mr.

Longacre sighed, "let us return thanks" Leah bowed her head and listened as the prayer

was spoken in English then German, she heard the girl whisper to the guy, 'what the hell

are they saying' Leah blushed. Ethan kicked her under the table she opened one eye, he

flashed her a look, and mouthed, _'they didn't just say that'_ Leah smiled and nodded,

Ethan put his head in his hand, "so would you tell us your name?" Mrs. Longacre asked,

"ladies first" the girl sighed and rolled her eyes, " I am Katie Carlyle" she said with an

attitude, Leah nodded, "that must be short for Katherine" She mumbled, "why would you

shorten the name your mother gave you she must be sad" Katie shook her head, "no she

isn't" the third boy and Elizabeth kept looking at each other and smiling, Leah was sure

she was the only one who noticed, the second boy looked at Ethan, "my names Elliot

Arson" he said curtly, Leah nodded, the third was a little more polite but not much, "I am

Samuel Collins" he said then returned to eating his food, when the bowel was empty

Leah got up and refilled it, then sat back down. After the meal was over, Leah hugged

Simmion and picked little Nathan up, "I'll see you tomorrow Nathan" she said, "good

bye" Mrs. Longacre" she said, "good night Mr. Longacre" they both nodded, "good

night Leah" Ethan put his arm around her, "I'll walk you out," Leah turned to Ethan

outside, "they are so rude" Leah said, Ethan kissed her cheek, "I know sweetie, I hate to

see what your bunch is like, cause I have to stay there tomorrow" Leah silently laughed

"well maybe they wont be so bad" she said, Ethan nodded, and kissed her forehead, "well

go home and get some rest now Leah" Leah smiled, "I will", as Leah walked over the

split railed fence she heard a noise, she followed the giggle to the barn as she looked

inside she saw Elizabeth and Samuel kiss tenderly.


	28. Chapter 28

Leah walked inside her house, Mrs. Dewberry hugged her tears streaked both hers and

Charity's face, Leah put her arms around both of them squeezing them and crying as

well, wedding were always very emotional, Leah remembered when Charity and Jonah

were getting married:

_Charity was leaving the house "wait dear" Mrs. Dewberry said, Leah got up and threw _

_her arms around Charity and she felt tears, "Charity" she wept holding her friend, Mrs. _

_Dewberry held Charity as well, crying, Charity wept as well_,_ Leah spoke a few words in _

German, "may your new life you start tomorrow be joyous" she repeated in English,

Charity smiled, "thank you I-" she was so hard she couldn't finish her sentence, Leah

smiled and Mrs. Dewberry smiled as well, "Good night Charity" Mrs. Dewberry said.

Charity continued to hug her, "my dear sister you now where I was almost a year ago, my

marriage is fruitful so be yours" Leah nodded and hugged her tightly, Mrs. Dewberry

wept, "Leah, my daughter, I wish your marriage to give many children I wish to see a

child crawl from your womb" Leah sniffed, Martha pushed out of a chair with little

Adam in her arms, "Martha" Leah choked, Martha gave Adam to Todd and embrace

Leah, "come on sis you honestly didn't think I would miss your wedding" Leah shrugged

and wiped a tear away, Martha's face now was tear streaked as well, "oh Leah" she

choked, "once an English now a plain person you did it you are now a Amish woman,

getting married, Oh, I wish to be there for the birth of a son or a daughter for you and

Ethan, Leah Longacre" Leah now become conscious her and Ethan's last name would be

the same he was to be her husband, she smiled at the thought, "is an Amish wedding

always this emotional?" a voice made her look past Martha, Charity, and her Ma to the

four kids standing in the corner, one of the girls had black hair and dark eye make up, the

other had a pixie cut and dark make up as well, one of the boys wore tight jeans and a bi-

meaning shirt, the other was small and had a pack of cigarettes in his pockets, Leah

sighed, "welcome, I am Leah" she said shyly, she wiped her eyes and smiled, Charity

looked over to Jonah who walked over to his wife and put his arm protectively around

her, Charity smiled and wiped her eyes too.

Later that night a soft knock on Leah's door startled her "who is it?"

"Jonah Leah you decent" he said, Leah opened the door in her regular cloths, it was

improper to show your night gown to a man, Jonah sucked in a breath and sat with her on

the edge of the bed , "my you have grown from that stubborn English to a beautiful

young Amish woman, good luck" Leah hugged him, "Jonah come spring I move in with

the Longacres" she said, Jonah laughed, "you will still see me after all we are family"

Leah hugged him and cried.

The pink in the sky signaled that it was dawn; Leah opened her sleepy eyes and stretched,

she put on her regular cloths and walked down stairs and out the screen door to do her

regular chores of milking and feeding the cows and chickens. Leah's dark hair stuck to

her face, she brushed it out of her face and sat down on the milking stool and milked, she

carried the milk inside and went back out to tend to the feed. She fed the cows, pigs and

the hens, she even collected eggs for Charity after all she had two babies to get ready for

the big occasion. Breakfast was cooking inside provided by Martha and Charity,

"Morning Girls" Leah said, "Morning Bride" Charity said, Martha smiled, "Leah is

gonna be Mrs. Ethan Longacre!" Martha squealed Leah just smiled for she knew it was

true, Charity smiled, "we got wheat toast and eggs" Charity said, "plus bacon" Martha

said Leah walked by and Martha put a piece in her mouth, "twanks" she said going

upstairs to get a crying Annie, "someone shut that baby up!" a voice yelled, Leah doubled

her speed up the stairs before Andrew woke up, Jonah, opened a door and said with his

eyes closed, "Time to get up!" he did that to the next door too, Leah grabbed Annie and

headed, suddenly Andrew started crying just as Leah hit the bottom step, she went back

up and got him, as she was half way down Adam woke up, Leah groaned, a hand touched

her shoulder, Martha and Charity were by her side, "here let me take Andrew" Charity

said, Martha smiled, "I'll get him" she said warmly, Leah smiled, morning of the

wedding was always hectic, Leah sighed, the wedding hadn't even started yet, but

everything was set up in the dinning room and parlor, Jonah grabbed a piece of bacon and

went to get dressed, "thanks Lea-Lea" he said heading upstairs, Todd was dressed and he

looked nice, Leah served him his breakfast and went upstairs with Charity and Martha to

help get Andrew, Annie and Adam ready.

Charity looked nice in purple Martha looked ravishing in green and now it was her turn to

get ready, in the soft blue dress she made.


	29. Chapter 29

Well she thought as she looked in the Mirror, I don't look to hideous, Leah walked down

the stairs in her soft blue dress her boots and her black cap, she smiled at Charity, Martha

Jonah and Todd, she sighed this was it people should be arriving now it was almost

seven, a knock on the door made Leah jump, Charity opened the door, there on the door

step stood Mr. Longacre, Mrs. Longacre, Elizabeth standing next to Samuel who was in

ripped jeans and a ACDC rock tee shirt, Simmion uncomfortable in his Sundays best,

Nathan looking like he really hated the cloths he was most likely forced to wear and last

but not least a fidgety and nervous Ethan in a suite and a hat a in hand, his blond hair was

watered back, his face was clean and he had a half grin on his face, Leah smiled he never

looked more handsome, she took a deep breath and walked towards the door, Ethan's

gaze slowly looked up and upon Leah, Leah closed her eyes and blushed, "beautiful" was

the only word he uttered, and Leah felt so, she had never felt such beauty in front of a

man, though it may be have been prideful she couldn't help it, she felt like light

illuminated off her very body. The girl with black hair came down the stairs in her

pajamas, Leah saw Ethan drop his gaze and blush tinted, all of the men standing around,

Leah closed her eyes, "Now Dear please do put some cloths on," Mrs. Dewberry said, in

her plumb and burgundy dress, just if that wasn't worse, one of the boys came down in

his boxers and just that Leah felt herself blush red, so did all the women, the second girl

came down and Samuel ran to her, "Melissa" he said kissing her, Leah looked at

Elizabeth, she went up and spit at Samuel's feet, then tore away and ran out towards the

fields, Leah felt she could do something for her, so she as well took off running, "I shall

be back in a moment" she called, charity ran with Leah, repeating the same message to

help Elizabeth and get her back to the wedding.


	30. Chapter 30

Leah caught up to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth you need to return home" Elizabeth looked up

tears stained her face, "oh Leah" she sobbed, Leah sighed, "you knew it was going to be"

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, and clung to Leah, "I didn't really like him" she said

softly, Leah patted her head, "Elizabeth, me and Ethan were both two different-What?"

Elizabeth giggled, "I never really liked him, well I did but when he came back he seemed

different, I should have seen it coming" Leah suddenly got an idea, "Do you like any

Amish guy?" Elizabeth blushed, "well I like Caleb Miller" Leah smiled just then Charity

came breathlessly to Elizabeth's side, "oh Elizabeth" Elizabeth hugged Charity, Leah

took Elizabeth's hand, "lets go back, it's almost time for the wedding" Elizabeth smiled

and nodded, "ya lets go, you should have seen Ethan this morning he was a mess" Leah

laughed. When they reached the house almost everyone was there, Leah straightened her

black cap and dark hair, "good luck" Elizabeth said and she disappeared to sit with her

family, a man who was tall walked in he had a suite on and next to him was a woman and

two boys, the woman was a Mennonite, she was in a plain dress and was pregnant, Leah

recognized them they were Camellia and Eli Long, Leah smiled, Camellia sat down with

the two boys and Eli. Leah walked in the church and the Minster took both Ethan and her

into another room, "you both realize the serious commitment this is" they both nodded, "I

would like to recite Proverbs 10:12 Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all

wrongs" he coughed then continued, "Ethan you must love Leah, must respect her, must

cherish her for all your days as Colossians - Chapter 3:19 says Husbands, love your wives

and do not be harsh with them" Ethan nodded in understanding, "and Leah Don't be

concerned about the outward beauty that depends on fancy hairstyles, expensive jewelry,

or beautiful clothes. You should be known for the beauty that comes from within, the

unfading beauty of a gentle and quiet spirit, which is so precious to God." Leah nodded,

"you may go and be seated" he said, Leah and Ethan went in the front row and sat, the

Minster went in front and spoke "friends, family, Colossians 3:14 says and over all these

virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity, we are gathered

together for this man and this woman to be joined in holy matrimony, please rise" Ethan

and Leah stepped forward, "Leah, in First Timothy - Chapter 3:11it says In the same

way, their wives are to be women worthy of respect, not malicious talkers but temperate

**and trustworthy in everything." He turned to Ethan, "**First Peter - Chapter 3:7 Husbands,

in the same way be considerate as you live with your wives, and treat them with respect

as the weaker partner and as heirs with you of the gracious gift of life, so that nothing

will hinder your prayers." The Minster motioned them forward, "now do you Ethan

Longacre take Leah Dewberry to be you lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in

sickness and in heath, promise to love her until death due you part?" Ethan answered in a

strong confidant voice, "I do" the mister nodded, "And do you Leah Dewberry take Ethan

Longacre to have and to hold in sickness and in heath to love and to cherish as long as

you both shall live and until death due you part?" Leah nodded, "I do" The minister then

took the couples' hands in his and, wished them the blessing and mercy of God, "Go

forth in the Lord's name. You are now man and wife, you may kiss your bride" Ethan

leaned forward and down a bit and softly brushed his lips with Leah's, her heart pounded

in her ears, she was now married, "well now I don't have to worry about a razor

anymore" Ethan said taking her hand, they were now Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Longacre.


	31. Chapter 31

Leah sat down watching Jonah and Charity, and all the other, Leah clapped with the beat,

and leaned in her chair, she spotted Elizabeth dancing with Caleb miller, she smiled, the

violins were playing a fast song, Leah tapped and clapped, someone touched her

shoulder, "Mrs. Ethan Longacre, may I have this dance" Ethan said smiling, Leah smiled,

"You'll have to ask my husband" she said sympathetically, Ethan smiled wide, "I am sure

he'll be fine with it, if I know your husband I think he'll let me" Leah grabbed her skirts

and got up and let Ethan lead her into the dance, they were about to dance, when the song

change it was slow Ethan pulled Leah close so she looked up into his blue eyes, they

slowly moved, Leah looked around and it seemed no one was dancing anymore just them.

Ethan put his hand on the small of her back and began again he slowly hummed the tune

to her, she put her head on his chest and let the music sway her, and her husband, as the

guitar strummed she wished it wouldn't end, it was so perfect her own world as the music

played it stayed, they swirled a crossed the floor and she was just so close to Ethan now,

nothing to hide anymore, as the music ended she smiled. Her perfect dance, she saw a

twinkle in Ethan's eyes he continued to hold her still, the music started again, she looked

around, flashbacks ran through her head as she saw Elizabeth being lead to the dance

floor by Caleb Miller, as Samuel looked on, Leah saw back three years when she and

Ethan weren't alike, she looked on as Martha took the lead with Ethan, now she was his

wife how time was funny, Martha tapped Leah's shoulder, "may I dance with your

husband?" Leah laughed, "just bring him back to me" Ethan kissed her cheek, and Jonah

took Leah's hand, "Dance?" Leah nodded; "alright" Jonah put his hands on her waist, "so

Leah Longacre, I got to say I am impressed you certainly turned your life fully" Leah

smiled tears fell from her eyes, "why you crying?" he asked, Leah sobbed, "I have a real

family now, no more moves or new stuff I am just so happy!" she said, Jonah laughed,

"tight knit community, hey look at me, the drunk idiot, who almost let Charity slip

through my fingers, now I am married and I am a father and most important I am very

happy with my wife and kids" Leah breathed heavily, "I love you Jonah, you're a true

brother" she was going to fall to pieces, Jonah smiled, "you are a true fighter" Jonah

started dancing with her, Leah giggled, she looked and saw Martha and Ethan laughing,

this time it gave her joy to see her sister and husband having a good time, a little boy

about the age of four came up to Leah, and tapped her, "Can I dance with her", Jonah

stepped aside, Leah gave him her hands and they started dancing, she saw Ethan look

over and laugh, Leah flashed him a look that made him raise his eyebrows and laugh, "I

am Kevin" Leah smiled, "Leah" he twirled her, Leah smiled and laughed.

Everyone sat down for the meal, Leah helped Mrs. Longacre with the food, "Oh Leah it's

your wedding day you really shouldn't" Leah smiled, "Mrs. Longacre-"

"Oh Leah please don't call me that call me ma" Leah smiled, "Ma, I am worried about

those English kids, I have a feeling trouble will start" Tille leaned over, "I do too my

daughter, I do too"

At the table Charity sat across from Caleb Miller, beaming, Samuel had a sour look on

his face, Ethan waited for Leah to come back, and Jonah was settling down Andrew,

when it went too far……


	32. Chapter 32

Samuel got up with Elizabeth just as Leah came in, "Samuel where you going?" Samuel

took out a pocketknife, "I am not to be messed with!" he yelled, Leah set the bowel

down, "Samuel, please lets be reasonable" Leah walked over to him, he punched her, she

went in to the wall, hitting her head, Ethan got up, "sit!" Samuel yelled, Leah was

breathing hard, "call the police!!" she yelled as loud as she could, Samuel was about to

stab her when Ethan got in front of her, "ETHAN!" Charity and Leah yelled tears

streamed down their faces, Ethan breathed deeply, Leah sobbed despite her wound, she

cried hysterically, "Ethan!" she wailed, Tille ran over and looked at her son, Samuel ran

with Elizabeth, she screamed, "Leah" Ethan breathed, Leah felt her heart breaking was

it the end of Ethan Longacre's life it couldn't be it was too soon it was too soon, rain

poured down outside as Mr. Longacre and the other men went to get Elizabeth, "Samuel

is dangerous and Elizabeth could get hurt" Melissa said, "he has a rare condition he is

anger issues he can't control, Leah looked up tear stained, blood ran from her lip but she

wasn't going anywhere, they had to wait, Ethan life was in jeopardy, "do we have a

chance at saving both Ethan's and Elizabeth's life, Martha hugged Leah as she held a

cloth to her mouth, "Ethan may be gone but Elizabeth can be saved, I am so sorry about

your husband" Leah felt fresh tears pool in her eyes, "he is in a better place" Tillie

Longacre sighed, "he may still be living, please send us an angel please" she cried, Leah

looked up outside in the rain Rebekah and Gabriella stood, Leah got up and walked

outside, "is he dead?" she hung her head cold rain poured down on her back, Rebekah

nodded, "he gave his life for you, Leah" tears streaked her face I shouldn't have went

after Samuel and none of this would have ever happened" she cried softly, Gabriella, put

her hand on Leah, "do you want him back child?" she asked, Leah cried harder, "I love

him" she sobbed, " but he's happy up there I can't choose oh" Leah flung her self on the

ground at Gabriella's and Rebekah's feet, and wept as rain fell, she looked up to the

heavens, rain poured down, she felt a sudden peace over herself, "Ethan I miss you" she

whispered the rain pounded, "I can't be selfish and want back when your in better place I

know it's going to be hard and I am going to have to be alone for awhile" she sniffed,

"but your happiness means more to me then my feelings, "I love you Ethan I never

wanted to lose you but" she put her hand on her heart, "I guess I haven't" as the rain fell

Leah sighed and looked back at Rebekah and Gabriella, tear stained she sighed, "let him

stay, he won't be in pain" she bit her lip tears were coming fast, Gabriella smiled, "Child,

I am so sorry" Leah hugged Rebekah, "tell I love him" she smiled, and closed her eyes,

Rebekah, sighed, "maybe Leah you might want him back" Leah wanted to say 'yes' but

she knew it would be selfish, "he gave his life for me and it would be a slap in the face if

I said bring him back" a light glowed and Ethan stood there Leah's heart melted, "oh

Ethan" she said, Ethan embraced her, "I am going to miss you so much" she said Ethan

smiled, "honey I am in your heart" Leah touched her heart and nodded, "yes you are" she

hung her head, "you have always been there" she whispered, Ethan touched her face,

"you are going to live Leah, live for me and live for my memory, I am glad I got to see

you as my bride for a while, I love you my Leah" in a flash he was gone, Gabriella and

Rebekah touched her and a light spread across her, tears went down her face, "It's a

miracle!!" Tillie yelled from the house, Leah sighed and touched her lip, there was no

blood she was healed she wondered if Ethan was breathing or if he was in heaven, if he

was she always knew he'd be with her to the end, Elizabeth, Tille said as the girl rushed

soaked past her, Leah walked inside the house.


	33. Chapter 33

Leah walked inside, she was calm, Tillie hugged Ethan, "My Leah" he breathed smiling

Leah ran to him, "oh Ethan" she said, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her

forehead he touched Martha's hand, "I thought I lost you" Charity said, Ethan smiled, I

felt as if I was lost, I saw Rebekah, and when she touched me I opened my eyes and here

I was" Tille smiled, "now son it's been a long day, let's get this mess cleaned and Leah

go get a needle and thread, sew Ethan up and then help" Leah was still relatively stunned,

but she managed a nod and got up, when she came back with the thread and bent down

to his ear, "I wasn't dreaming was I?" she whispered, Ethan kissed her lightly, "I can't

say" he whispered, Leah sighed, "o I am just so glad that you are alive, are you in pain?"

Ethan smiled "none" Leah went to sew him up, "AHHHHHHH" he said Leah jumped

back "I am so so so sorry" she gasped Ethan laughed, "I am sorry I just couldn't resist"

Leah playfully hit him, "my gracious Ethan, you ever do that to me again I will hurt you"

Ethan's face still held that playful smile; Leah gently sewed him up and then went to

help, Ethan got up with her and picked stuff up, "Elizabeth" Leah ran over to her and

hugged her, Elizabeth sighed, "oh Leah, thank you" Leah just stood there hugging her

tightly, Ethan joined in the hug, "Elizabeth, my prayer for your safety has been answered,

Elizabeth smiled, Caleb is alright, I plan to keep seeing him, he says same for me, oh "

Leah smiled at the girls excitement, Mr. Longacre smiled, "well we still have a few hours

and the bride and groom both alive, and family so lets clean up and still make the most of

this wedding" Ethan smiled at Leah, Leah walked over to the piano and started to play,

Jonah took charity and started dancing Martha and Todd danced, Leah smoothly played

in a rhythmic melody, Ethan sat next to her and played the other harmony, even Mr. and

Mrs. Jacob Longacre dance, Leah looked over at Ethan and smiled, Leah sped up the

pace and Ethan followed, Melissa and Katie even danced, Elizabeth and Caleb danced

and chased, Leah went into the kitchen and grabbed the pie she made earlier, everyone,

joined in the consuming of it, Leah smiled, her wedding day wasn't a complete disaster,

she smiled, Ethan looked at her, "what's the smile for babe?" Leah giggled, "This is the

best wedding day" Ethan kissed her neck, " you and me are husband and wife now that's

what warms my heart." Leah nodded, "Elizabeth and Caleb look pretty happy" Ethan

touched her hand, "well lets not move to fast" Leah playfully punched him, "why old

man" Ethan picked her up and spun her around, "you're a riot my Leah"


	34. Chapter 34

As the day came to a close Leah grabbed her bag, she was going to

live with the Longacres now, she was Mrs. Leah Longacre now.

The name she had whispered countless times to herself in the

bathroom, "Leah your thinking"

Ethan brushed her hair with his lips, Leah walked out of the Dewberrys

home and into the cold night air, tomorrow she and Ethan would get up help

clean the Dewberrys home, then go to visit his relatives. Leah climbed into

Ethan's buggy and waved to Charity and Jonah, "bye" she said, Charity held

her babies, tears filled her eyes, "Bye Leah" she called, Jonah hugged his

wife and babies, "Bye Ethan and Leah" he shouted Ethan smiled at his bride,

"so Mrs. Longacre we now start our new life as a married couple, I have the

prettiest wife." He said Leah looked at him, "you're a strong man Ethan" she

leaned against him, "I never thought I'd say this but your right one day you

were going to marry an Amish girl and have a family" She said Ethan

smiled, "I recall you saying you saying that to me remember?" Leah looked

out into the starry night yes she did remember she could recall their bitter

sweet good bye:

"_what are you doing?" seventeen year old Leah could barley get the words _

_out of her mouth. "Must go home" _

"_But you are home" she protested, "this is your home" he had told her, he _

_went on about how he missed his family how is Oma was very sick and _

_needed him, tears had been shed and hearts broken, it was a terrible day. _

The next morning was the worst for her, she had driven him back to

Nappanee, to the very house they were going to live in, so ironic, she could

laugh at the irony: 

_it was close to Five am when they pulled up to the split railed fence. Ethan _

_had gotten out slowly. Leah had felt that day a hole had been ripped into her _

_heart a hole that couldn't be repaired, unless the hands of time had come in _

_a full circle. "good bye Leah" he told her, Leah felt tears sliding down her _

_cheeks, "I'll never forget you. And I will never love another as I have loved _

_you" _

Leah had never believed it at the time she had told him that he would be

baptized marry an Amish girl, she never thought It would be her, fate had

shown her how wrong she had been, Ethan stopped the horse and she looked

to her right, this was her new home, Ethan helped Leah out of the buggy and

she looked at the edge of the Longacre's property memories bombarded her, 

"_Go, go home" Ethan hopped over the split railed fence fronting the road. _

_She watched him walk quickly toward the house, toward his family, and out _

_of her life forever._

Or so she thought, Leah smiled as Ethan took her hand, "welcome home

Mrs. Longacre" he whispered in her ear, Leah leaned into her husband her

Mr. Longacre her Mr. Ethan Longacre. She couldn't have been more

contented even if her life depended on it. 


	35. Chapter 35

Leah smiled as Charity swept, she mopped the floors as Charity swept the porch, "Leah?"

she said turning around, Leah looked up, "yes Charity?" Charity grabbed Leah's hands

and brought her to the back of the house, Leah laughed, "Charity what is it?" Charity

smiled, "I am pregnant again!" she exclaimed, Leah smiled, "when are you going to tell

Jonah?" Charity sighed, "oh Leah I am so excited I am going to tell Ethan and the family

after we've cleaned. I know you and Ethan got married only yesterday but I have to tell

them" Leah smiled, "the lord has blessed you and Jonah by extending your family"

Charity bounced up and down with a huge smile and opened the door to the house and

picked up the broom again, Leah picked up the mop and went back to her work with a

smile. Leah tucked a hair behind her ear, it was almost time for Ethan and her to depart

Charity stood up from where she sat, "Jonah, Ethan, Ma, Pa, I am going to have another

baby, the lord is blessing us with another baby" Jonah jumped up out of his chair and

picked his wife up and spun her, Ethan hugged Charity and Jonah, "I hope me and Leah

are as fruitful as you two are" he said, Charity smiled, "I hope I have a niece or nephew

soon Ethan" Ethan nodded, "Charity how long have you known?" she smiled, "a few

days, I knew the night before Leah's and Ethan's wedding, everyone and everything was

so busy I didn't have time to say anything even if I wanted to" Ethan sighed, "oh I am so

happy for you sister" Leah joined in the hug, "I am too Charity" Charity glanced at

Jonah's pocket watch, "you better go Ethan, it's a few minutes to Aunt Beth's and you

don't want to get there too late" Ethan smiled at his sister and hugged her once more and

let go, Leah hugged her and smiled, "I am so happy for you Charity know that" Charity

smiled and waved, Ethan stepped out of the toasty house and into the nippy air, once in

the buggy he waved once more before making the horse go forward into the slowly

approaching dusk.

Slowly the buggy stopped in front of a blue farmhouse, "Aunt Beth's and Uncle Gabriel"

Leah took her small bag and followed Ethan to the door, "you seem like your down a bit,

"Well me and my family used to come here a lot and she treated me like I was a baby,

when I am a grown man" he knocked on the door, "well I can see why she thought you

were a baby and not a man" Ethan looked at her, "why?

"Cause your so sensitive" Ethan looked at her, "here this is sensitive" he pushed her into

the bushes as his aunt opened the door, he pulled her out, "Leah it's a bush not a flower

you cant smell it" Leah glared at him, "Come on in" his aunt said, she walked with Ethan,

"is your wife alright poor girl she smells bushes?" Ethan nodded, "Sadly yes" he said,

Leah kicked him, "Ow" he said under his breath, "nice one honey" as the couple was lead

up the stairs Leah looked at him, "your going to get it" she said, Ethan smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Leah set down her beat up suitcase at the foot of the bed, she sighed and looked at the bed, according to a

tradition the man and the woman, don't get to sleep in the same bed until marriage but, for Leah and Ethan

fate wasn't so kind, last night they shared Charity's old room with a separate bed, Ethan made the joke of

what's held separated goes together better Leah had to laugh at that one. Tonight was the same situation

except it was different rooms, Ethan got the one on the left and Leah the one on the right, Ethan knocked

softly on the door, Leah sat in bed fully clothed with a book in her hands, she got off the bed and opened

the door to reveal Ethan, "hi" she whispered, he took her hand and softly kissed it, want to go watch the sun

rise with me?" Leah smiled; "sure" setting her book on the table by her bedside she followed Ethan down

the stairs and out the screen door onto the porch, "This reminds me when I first came to Nappanee for the

summer, you were still so unsure of yourself, you didn't want to disappoint your family or bring them any

shame" Ethan pulled her to his side, "yes but then god gave you to me" Leah smiled, "I am no gift just a

present to show you each day is worth living and that I will always be at your side" Ethan brushed her hair

with his lips, "our lives now I admit will differ, we'll have kids and raise them to know the lord. We'll

grow old together and when we sit just like this and reminisce about the old days we'll remember that all

has been provided by god, Leah smiled, "if what hasn't happened with my mother and I it would be

possible I'd still be in Knightstown or somewhere else in the globe, I am not happy with what I did but I am

happy that I went back to the past and went back to Nappanee and tried to see you again, I thank the lord it

was easy to pick up where we left off" Ethan nodded, "my mother once told me that back in the hospital

when you were going through that terrible nightmare that I'd marry you one day, but when you left me at

the fence and never gave me a chance I thought that she was wrong but I had to put faith in and three and a

half years later here we sit as a newly wedded couple" Leah kissed his rough hand, "I can say that the lord

has provided for me and you, us and that all the work that has been done through our lives all the struggles

we faced as a Amish and English couple, is finally paying off" Ethan smiled at Leah, "I guess your right, I

was looking into the past to relive all those good times when I should be setting the future and making

more good times" Leah nodded, "you understand the importance of what we are Ethan, we are god's

servants not him as ours, it's like the day, we have from the sun rises until it sets to be productive in harvest

spend time with god be a father or a mother to the children teach them what we want them to know, and try

and set the best example so that they can follow, it's a lot but it can be done with a lot of trust and faith,

it's not like the unknown where your blind, it's a little light for the hopes that you have" Ethan touched her

cap, "how'd did I ever marry a smart woman?" Leah smiled, "you courted her and made a lot of hard

decisions, you impacted her to know she had purpose and you loved her truly and unconditionally, and she

came back to you when you weren't looking for her" As the sun rose hand in hand Leah and Ethan

watched, it was like their lives together seeing it for the first time and believing it was real.


	37. Chapter 37

Leah rubbed her eyes groggily as she made hot cakes for her husband and her now uncle,

they both smiled as she put the plate on the table, "Leah" Ethan's uncle got up from

where he had been seated and put his arm on her shoulder, "hard night?" Leah smiled,

"not much sleep" Ethan smiled at his young wife, he couldn't wait until they returned to

Nappanee, cause first off that was his home-their home now, and because he wanted to

start a family as soon as possible, he had grown up in a large family home, and he wanted

a large family of his own, Leah had no objections, other then she was ready to fall over at

the moment, Ethan's uncle helped her to a seat and place a nice hot cup of coffee in her hands, "here drink

my sweet niece" Leah smiled and sipped the warm and bitter liquid and smiled, "Thank you" his uncle

smiled, "call me Joseph" he smiled she nodded, "thank you Joseph"

"Bye Anne and Joseph" Leah waved as she was lead to the buggy by Ethan, "bye Aunt Anne and Uncle

Joseph" Ethan said. "So which relative are we going to visit?" Ethan laughed, "one more night I promise,

before we can share a bed as husband and wife" Leah giggled, "we aren't forbidden?" Ethan smiled "nope

once were married we can share a bed as husband and wife but I will tell you now that where we are going

they have separate beds" Leah sighed, "I thought sleeping with my husband was going to be enjoyable

but Ethan I haven't shared a bed with you since I was seventeen years of age" Ethan blushed I remember

that night, it was before Neal died, when Ethan said 'Neal' Leah felt tears spring in her eyes. Neal was the

one who had brought her here given her the courage to stand, "I remember Ethan, it was a sad and yet

happy time for me" Ethan pulled the buggy over, as Leah shook tears fell down her face remembering

Neal in his sad last days;

Neal lied on the hospital bed a weary smile lit his pale face; his skin was like thin paper veins popped out

all over his arms and his neck, Seventeen year old Leah looked at her dying step father then at the

_magazine she was reading, Eighteen year old Ethan was working with Dr. Practor it was birthing season _

_for calves. "Leah" Neal said, Leah dropped the magazine she was reading and looked over at him, "Are _

_you in pain want me to call a nurse?" Neal shook his head, "no sweetie I want to talk to you"_

"_I am listening"_

"_it won't be long now, Leah"_

"_Neal don't-" _

"_Now don't you go falling apart on me kiddo I am not afraid to die I know where I am going from here."_

"_You have changed my mother" Leah said, Neal touched her hand weakly, "no I only helped make her feel _

_safe" Neal's voice got quiet for a moment an Leah thought he may have falling asleep , but soon his voice _

_came again, "and watch out for Ethan too"_

"_Why?"_

"_He's Amish honey. It's in his blood" Neal touched her hand, "I don't want your heart broken" _

Neal had cared about her, and he was right Ethan had broken her heart just like he implied, Love give you

the power to break someone, Ethan had broke her but for better if he hadn't left like he had she wouldn't

have been sitting next to him. Ethan put his arms around her, "Leah I know sweetie I know it still hurts"

Leah recalled the letter she had written to her mother that day when she had left for her new fresh start

_Dear mother I am sorry I have to leave on bad terms like this but our lifestyle has fallen, mom I am sorry if _

_there is someway u can forgive me please do, I meant no hard feelings on what I said, I take it back word _

_by word, I am in Nappanee Indiana if you ever want to come visit I love you _

Leah

Leah had the feeling that she and her mother would see each other someday, but she couldn't imagine her

mother ever reading the note she had left on the bare mattress two and a half years ago, "Ethan do you

think my mother misses me?" Ethan wiped tears from her eyes, "only god can tell you that" he kissed the

top of her head, "a lot has changed in two years" Ethan nodded and steered the buggy to the road again, "I

would say that I never intended for it to end up like this but Leah I will say it has changed for the good"

Leah smiled and took in a breath of fresh air, "Ethan" he nodded as a sign he was all ears, "I love the

Amish lifestyle and I loved it when I was baptized, I don't want to ever turn back to the old selfish me"

Ethan laughed, "You were never selfish you were just of the world" Leah nodded, "I hope my mother will

visit someday" Ethan let out a long breath "Leah it is possible, I hope it's when we have a family" Leah

looked around she didn't recognize anything, "where are we going?" she asked, Ethan smiled, "were going

to visit Eli, actually to the bus station but still" Leah felt a smile broaden on her face Eli Ethan's older

brother, last time she had seen Eli was when she was English and she didn't know her way, now she was

Amish and Mrs. Longacre Ethan's wife she smiled at the thought.


	38. Chapter 38

"Ethan?" Ethan looked at her an amused smile was apparent, "yes my dear?"

"What is Marriage built on?" Ethan laughed, "Eggs, Pancakes, and a darn good woman

who can cook em" Leah rolled her eyes, Ethan touched her hand, "okay, seriously it's

built on the love and the values two people alike share, the values that carry over from

courtship to marriage."

"What's love I mean you have all that in marriage right?"

He nodded and took her hand, "Love is as Strong as a mother holding her child free as

horses running wild, real as a prayer on a lonely night, sure as the ocean tide Deep as the

life from Gods own breath And it's even after death Gone sometimes like the sunset but

every day love starts an new love is what me and you have." Leah wiped a tear from her

eye; she now remembered the reason the single reason of many why she loved him, he

could be so simple yet take her breath as well as speech. "That was beautiful," she said

after moments of silence, Ethan rubbed her knuckles, "glad you think so" Leah looked

out the side of the buggy, "Ethan, did you love Martha?" Ethan looked at her for a second

she saw his blue eyes grow distant as if he was searching for the answer, he cleared his

throat, "I may have at one point in my youth, when I was sixteen me and her were close

but then I met you and I started second guessing my self and everything just turned hectic

for awhile, when I left everything fell apart I felt so broken so me and Martha courted, I

will say she and Todd are great together, they are great people and will be great parents to

Adam, I have to admit that it scared me when her and Charity both were going to give

birth, you were great by the way, I never told you that and I admit that I should have,

Leah, I am going to admit this now, I wouldn't have wanted any other woman as my

wife, one of these days you'll be a mother and I can't wait to see our babies through out

the years, my life couldn't get more perfect then this" Ethan had always made Leah feel

special but what she felt in this moment took the whole bakery.

When Leah and Ethan arrived at the bus stop they parked, and waited for the bus, people

stared at them, "Amish" Leah heard someone whisper, she smiled and held Ethan's hand,

"who's taking care of the farm while were gone and who's coming to get Bud, he's not

going to stay here for three days is he?" Ethan smiled, " No, Ma and Pa will come get

him, Ma and Pa, Simmion and Nathan, Elizabeth as well will take care of the farm. "

Leah had suspected but she wasn't sure as the bus pulled up to take them to the border of

Indiana to Kentucky, Ethan smiled politely at people who stared, Leah set her little bag

down and sat in the seat next to her husband, the bus lurched forward signaling the trip

was underway. Leah closed her eyes and leaned on Ethan's shoulder, she was tired from

last night, Ethan kissed the top of her head and looked out the widow putting his arm

around his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

"Leah sweetie, were here" Leah lifted her head off Ethan and surveyed her surroundings,

"wow, it's been awhile since I have been this far" Ethan chuckled, "also it's been awhile

since my right arm got circulation." Leah laughed she knew he was kidding, or at least

she hopped so. Ethan smiled, "this is our stop" he got off the bus taking Leah's hand they

walked until they saw the very house they had come to almost three years ago, the house

with the black lab barking the garden and the cluster of trees, Leah smiled she touched

Ethan's hand and looked into his face, he was growing a beard, he had some stubble but

other then that he almost looked the same, though his facial hair was noticeable. He was

defiantly first married. To me Leah smiled, "ready sweetheart?" Ethan asked Leah

squeezed his hand, Ethan knocked on the door, the same man answered it, he looked

older but still the same way Leah remembered him. "Ethan?" Ethan smiled and hugged

his brother, "been awhile"

"indeed Eli" Eli looked at Leah, "whose your Amish…." He looked at Ethan's face and

gasped, "you got married" he said, Ethan smiled, "yes, yes I did" Eli frowned, "what is

it?" Ethan had a confused look on his face, "I just thought you and Leah would end up

together" Ethan smiled, "Eli this is Mrs. Leah Longacre" Leah smiled at Eli, Eli looked

shocked, "she-um- uh" Leah nodded, "yes"

"So how's Charity? Elizabeth? Nathan?" Ethan held up his hand, "way too many

questions, Charity is married with two children and is pregnant again with another one,

Elizabeth had a english friend very interesting effect on me and Leah's wedding day,

Simmion is fine he is almost a grown man, Nathan just turned four, how is your family?"

Eli gestured them to come in, few moments later they both sat on a couch Ethan messed

with Leah's fingers, "my family." He started in on the earlier asked question, "Camille

and the boys are doing great we have another little one on the way now, Timmy's now

five Jason is now seven, I am in my third year of college, so what's Charity's children's

names?"

"Annie and Andrew, they were born the same summer day as Martha Dewberry's son

was" Eli smiled, "sounds like Nappanee was pretty busy" Ethan shrugged "it is always

busy, it's life" the door opened and Camille and two boys came in Camille's tummy was

slightly swollen, "Uncle Ethan" both boys ran and hugged him, "hello Ethan" Camille

said, "Camille" he replied, "you joined the church" she stated taking one look at him she

smiled, "and you got married, funny I always expected you to marry that english girl

what's her name? Oh Leah Lewis-Hall I believe her name was, anyways, so what's you

wife's name?"

"Mrs. Leah Longacre" Leah turned around to face Camille, "hi" she said Camille smiled,

"I guess you do have a life with Ethan" Leah smiled, "I always liked to think I would."

Camille laughed, "well I have to hand it to you, both of you are perfect for each other"

Ethan took Leah's hand, "I love my wife" Camille sat down by Eli and Eli put his arm

around her, "is Leah our aunt?" Jason asked, "Yes she is" Leah touched Timmy's hand

he hugged her, "I love Auntie Leah" he smiled, his smile reminded her of Rebekah, "you

must stay till tomorrow" Eli said, "I insist" Camille said, "well is that fine with you

Leah?" Leah nodded looking at Timmy he made a face she made a face, "you two having

fun?" Eli laughed, "Well I am going to start dinner" Camille said, "Shall I help?" Camille

laughed, "that would be wonderful" Leah got up and followed Camille into the kitchen,

she was defiantly an Amish wife, she couldn't wait to be with Ethan share a bed with him

forever until death did they part. She smiled looking out at the countryside.


	40. Chapter 40

Leah stirred the tomato soup as Camille made grilled cheese; suddenly the radio played a

song,

'**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in a lonely world **

**She took the midnight train**

**Goin' anywhere**

**Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere'**

Leah smiled, Ethan remembered that Leah and him had danced to it before when he had

stayed at her house for a few months before returning to his Amish world, Camille

smiled, "you know this song?" Leah nodded, "it's a classic" Eli turned the volume up and

Ethan grabbed Leah,

A singer in a smokey room

**A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**

**For a smile they can share the night  
**

**It goes on and on and on and on  
**  
putting his hand on her waist they twirled around the living room Timmy started dancing

with his mother and soon Eli was dancing with Camille, laughing Leah smiled clapping

her hands.

"This soup is delicious" Eli commented, "Leah made it" Leah shook her head, "Camille

helped" 'wow' she thought, 'I'm more Amish then I thought I was' Ethan put his hand on

his wife's, Leah smiled and got up taking the dishes to the sink and starting to wash them,

Timmy was at her skirts in a second looking up at his aunt, Leah smiled, "hello Timmy"

"When are you and Uncle Ethan going back to Nappanee?"

"Trying to get rid of us?" Timmy's eyes got wide, "oh no Aunt Leah" he hugged her, "I

love you both please don't go"

"Oh well me and uncle Ethan leave right after breakfast tomorrow, we're going to visit

your great aunt Maggie then we're going back to our home" Timmy hugged her again, "I

am going to miss my aunt Leah" Leah ruffled his hair, Leah looked at Ethan and smiled,

Ethan blew her a kiss; she giggled and fished washing the dishes, as she sat down by

Ethan she watched the sun set, it took her back to another meaningful sunset almost four

years ago;

_Leah stopped the car and shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks, getting out of the _

_car she walked through the Longacre's corn field, hoping not to see Ethan she laid down _

_and looked at the farm house, as she slowly got up she saw Ethan through his bedroom _

_window, the sunlight cast him in a beautiful complexion, her heart clenched and she knew _

_then she had better get out before she was accused of trespassing or worse she went to _

_talk to him._

Ethan touched her face, "what are you thinking about?" Leah smiled, "I am remembering

the day after I drove you home I went back and laid-"

"in our corn field, I cried my self to sleep that night for the first time in many years"

"how did you know?"

"I saw you and when you left I felt my heart go with you" Leah put her head on his

shoulder. "why didn't you come after me?"

"I was afraid, but not now, if you were to run I'd be right behind you trying to get you

back" Leah smiled, "you have stolen my heart Ethan Longacre" Ethan smiled, "We

Amish don't steal think of it as a trade, cause I gave you mine a long time ago" Leah

kissed her husband.


	41. Chapter 41

"Alright Timmy, Jason time to say goodnight" Camille said knitting, "Okay mommy"

they chimed, "Can Aunt Leah tell us a story?" they cast their gaze on Leah, "Well I only

know one" Leah walked the boys to their bed rooms, both climbed into bed and waited,

pulling out a chair Leah smiled and began, "Once there was a Hare who used to laugh

scornfully at a Tortoise because he plodded along so slowly. 'You never can get

anywhere with those short legs of yours. Look at my long legs! They're so swift no one

would dare race me.' He said to him, Now All the animals of field and forest were tired

of hearing the Hare brag. At last the Tortoise said, 'If we were to run a race, I'm sure I

would beat you.' The animals were astonished for they knew the Tortoise was the slowest

of them all, and the Hare, bursting into loud laughter, cried, 'What a joke! That slowpoke

thinks he can beat me! Come on, Mr. Tortoise, you shall see what my feet are made of.

Why I can beat you before you are even half-started!" both Timmy and Jason gasped,

"that's mean" Jason crossed his arms, "What did Mr. Tortoise do Aunt Leah?" Timmy's

eyes were filled with curiosity, "Well Timmy, 'you'd better not be too sure,' cautioned

the Tortoise, All the big and little animals gathered to watch the race. At the signal the

Hare leaped forward in a great bound and soon left the plodding Tortoise far behind him

on the dusty road, Looking back, the Hare could not even see the Tortoise after a little

while 'Hum-m, I've as good as won this race already,' the Hare thought, "There's really

no reason to hurry." So, as the sun was very warm, he decided to rest a bit under a shady

tree. "I'll come in away ahead of that Tortoise, anyhow," he told himself. Soon he was

sound asleep. the little rest stretched into a good long nap. Meantime, the Tortoise jogged

steadily along on the hot, dusty road, ever so slowly, but surely, and soon he passed the

Hare who was still peacefully sleeping. Quietly the Tortoise plodded on nearing the goal.

When the Hare finally woke up with a start, he saw the Tortoise just reaching the finish

line far ahead and he could hear all the animals cheering the winner. Boastful and

careless, the Hare had lost the race. Now he would never again be able to count on his

speed. Moral of the story: Perseverance wins the race the end" Timmy and Jason both

smiled, "Night boys" Leah said getting up and putting the chair back, "Night Auntie

Leah" they said, Leah turned out the light and shut the door a bit, "I remember my

mother telling Me, Sarah and Ethan that story when we were Timmy and Jason's age" Eli

commented as Leah came back out to the living room, "it was either that or the princess

and the pea and sine they are both boys of a growing age I think that was a more

appropriate choice" Eli chuckled, "well I have a busy day tomorrow and you both are

heading to Aunt Maggie's then back home to Nappanee, you know I have to bring the

new baby to see you when it is born" Camille smiled, "Ethan will you be okay with the

couch, Leah you can have the guest room we recently added from a garage" Leah smiled

kissing Ethan on the cheek she went into the guest room closing the door and locking it

she undressed and got into her nightgown, smooth straight blue, nothing fancy, she

giggled as she remembered her mother and he stressing over night cloths when as Ethan

told her once, "no one will see you in your sleep so what's the point of all the silk and

bows and fancy shmancy things hanging from it?" she unlocked the door and climbed

into bed falling into a peaceful sleep.

At five am Leah dressed cleaned the room making the bed and packing, opening the door

she saw Ethan sitting on the couch ready with his suite case, he smiled, "morning love"

she sat next to him, "hi" Eli came out of his room he shared with Camille, "I remember

getting up at this time in Nappanee" he smiled, "I helped Pa plow the field and then we

ate at about seven and then it was just work and work" Ethan shook his head, "there is

much time for play in the evenings" Eli sighed, "I never thought that Leah would join the

faith" Leah shrugged, "its all in the plan that is my life"

"what time are you guys going to the bus station?" Ethan took Leah's hand, "around

seven" Eli smiled, "are you going to stay for breakfast at least" Ethan nodded, "sure"

As Ethan and Leah boarded the bus they looked back at Eli who drove them to the

station, "bye my brother" Ethan said Eli gave a little wave, as they took their seats Ethan

sighed, "why is the matter?" Leah asked, "one day I shall bring my sons and daughters to

meet their uncle as I have brought my wife to meet my brother" Leah smiled, "one day"

**So to my reader which would you like, I can skip ahead to when they go home, or I can do a chapter on Aunt Maggie, each has their advantages. So you guys choose, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	42. Chapter 42

The next time the bus stopped it was on an old road in Ohio an Amish community called

hope springs, "I never knew you had relatives out this far" Ethan nodded, "Pa's sister

came out her for her husband, this is where he grew up" Leah nodded, "how far in is she,

this road looks so long, Ethan shook his head, "the road ahead may seem long but the

reward at the end is worth it"

"Okay no more philosophy books for you" Ethan chuckled, "Stop leaving them out then"

Leah loved Ethan's humor, he was her best friend as well as her husband, she didn't learn

much from her mother but she did observe that it is very wise to marry your best friend.

"I think were lost" Ethan looked at her, "Nonsense your just saying that because we

haven't seen anything resembling civilization in a while" Leah sighed, "I think we should

ask directions"

"Good thinking Honey, let me just stop and ask that tree over there" Leah frowned,

"Sarcasm can be done without thank you" distant lights shone in the dusk light, "I think we have found it"

"yes that tree was very helpful" Leah rolled her eyes and they walked towards the little

house.

Ethan and Leah walked up to the porch and knocked, a few moments later the door

opened to reveal a woman with graying hair and glasses perched at the bridge of her

nose, "hello? May I help you both" Ethan smiled, "hi Aunt Maggie" The woman threw

her arms around him, "Oh Ethan you have gotten so big, come in come in" Turning to

Leah she smiled, "And Charity oh what a blessing" Leah shook her head, "I'm Leah

Longacre" the woman stared at her,

"Your mother had another child?" Leah shook her head, "no, I'm Ethan's wife"

"Oh well that's Alright Lena come on in" 'Leah' she thought, "when my son died last

year I realized something, "you lost your mind?" Leah whispered under her breath, Ethan

smiled, "no that was a few years before" Leah smiled, "so how long you kids staying?"

"only over night, we return to Nappanee in the morning" Leah smiled, tomorrow they

would be back on their farm, the property Jacob and Ethan bought, now a farm, a

house Ethan built while they waited to be married. A place where she would live

permanently, no moving. Ethan touched her hand, "what are you thinking about my dear"

"well-"

"Here's your room Ethan, and Lena your is over here, now I don't know what took you

such a long time to get here but maybe in the morning we'll have more time to talk"

"you have talked enough for all three of us" Aunt Maggie turned to her, "well sleep well"

Leah nodded, "thank you"


	43. Chapter 43

**Well hello again my readers of this story, this chapter is a special chapter Ethan and Leah consummate the marriage union that happened a few chapters ago, now if you don't want to read the part where they consummate I understand, just read and review before that part, review **

Leah got out of her bed and opened her door and slipped out, she was fully dress opening

Ethan's door she smiled he was asleep; it was very late but for some reason she felt

restless, she kissed Ethan's forehead, "I love you" she whispered tip toeing out of the

room she went down the steps and opened the front door and sat on the porch, taking in a

breath of fresh air she closed her eyes the air was fresh it smelt of pine trees, pine tree

that triggered a memory, the Christmas she was in the hospital almost five years ago, she

smiled at the memory.

_Ethan stood in front of a vending machine contemplating the selections inside, "Hey you _

_actually have to put money in you cant wish anything out" she said hoping to make him _

_smile. Startled he jumped back. "You surprised me" his cheeks reddened and he dropped _

_his gaze he didn't offer he the hoped for smile._

Back then she thought he never liked her, "Gosh what was it he said when I asked if he

disliked me?" she tried hard to think, "Dislike you? I do not dislike you Leah Lewis-

Hall. I think you the most beautiful I have ever set my eyes upon" a voice said, she turned

and was met with a gentle kiss, "Ethan" he smiled and hooked his arms around her, "your

up early my love" Leah let out a breath "I couldn't sleep" he smiled "me neither I kept

tossing and turning" he kissed her cheek, "I feel asleep at one point but not for long"

Leah put her hands on his, "Don't think me too bold but I think it's cause my mind and

body want to bed with you" Ethan shook his head, "I feel the exact same my Leah"

"Ethan?" he looked at her with those striking blues of his, "Remember when you wanted

to talk to me alone in the hospital?" Ethan smiled, "while we're being honest I wanted to

do more then talk" Leah scooted into Ethan's arms and leaned against his broad chest.

Charity had given her a pillowcase. She still had it to this day she was going to put it in

her and Ethan's home. "Before we return to the room Ethan wants to talk to you" He

does her heart had nearly stopped "Ethan's with you she managed. "Right outside the

door" she knew Jacob Longacre wouldn't approve of his son alone with an english girl,

"_sometimes its easier to get forgiveness then permission" Ethan had kissed her it was the _

_kiss she would remember till the day she died, she was Ethan's first kiss and that made _

_her heart happy._

"What's you favorite memory of us as an odd pairing?" Ethan smiled, "I would have to

say our summer together, "it was at the camp out I invited you to, Charity was off taking

care of Jonah and it was me and you. I put you in your sleeping bag and you said to me "

no fair I cant touch you" Leah laughed and touched his face, " No fair I cant touch you"

Ethan held both her hands. "Perhaps its better that way" he kissed her long and deep.

As the sun was high in the sky Leah and Ethan headed to the bus station so they could go

home, their home. The bus stopped at Nappanee station, Jacob, Tillie, Charity, and Jonah

were there to welcome them, "how was the trip?" Leah nodded, "it was well" Annie

opened her arms to Leah, Leah took her and hugged her, she hugged Andrew as well

Ethan smiled 'she's a natural mother' Tillie hugged her, welcome home, and surprising to

her Jacob Longacre hugged her, "welcome home my Daughter" Ethan loaded their bags

into the buggy, everyone one went back to Jacob and Tillie's after talking for hours and

then enjoying the evening meal together Leah and Ethan said their good byes and walked

a ways across the property to **their** home. Inside Ethan lit an oil lamp, "it's so beautiful

Ethan" he smiled, "I'm glad you like it" Leah was grinning, she grabbed her bag and

walked up the steps behind her husband the home was modest and that's how she liked it,

and it also came with a no moving policy she was home for good with that it brought her

an unspoken amount of comfort. Ethan opened the door and she saw a bed big enough

for two it made her heart beat and brought tears to her eyes, the site was breath taking,

carefully she unpacked and hung her few winter dresses in the closet. Ethan went down

stairs and moment and she changed into her night gown, it was a faded blue, Ethan came

into the room he blushed a little but kissed her cheek, she went down to make sure that he

remembered to turn the light off, when she came back he was in his pajamas, she blushed

a bit but then got into bed.

**Review for those who don't want to read the consummation.**

Ethan smiled she kissed him softly he returned the kiss, he un-did her braid her dark hair

spilled down her back Leah slowly lowered her face and kissed him, she slid her hand

under his shirt he moved a little she giggled, she did it again he gave her a look she kissed

his cheek. Ethan untied her nightgown and slowly slid it off her body her hair was the

only thing that covered her, she slipped Ethan's shirt from his body, and then his bottoms,

soon both were bare, "I've never spent the night with a guy before" she whispered, he

pulled her close to him, "I'm glad I'm your first" he kissed her with hungering emotions,

both gave all and received more, the longing in his loins told him take her now but he

knew there was much more, she moaned and whimpered under his touch, "is this how

love feels" her breath felt like it was gone, Ethan smiled, "only with the one it is meant

for" Ethan looked into her eyes, "my Leah I never want to hurt you I am very sorry if this

is painful" Leah looked up at Ethan, she saw the love in his eyes, "I trust you my

husband" she came with him with a trust so pure and complete that alone nearly dragged

him over the edge, when they came together her world burst into colors. Ethan started the

pace and Leah matched it, soon it didn't matter the rider or who was being ridden but

they that moved together, Leah's stomach tightened Ethan groaned, sweat rolled down

both of the bodies in perfect rhythm, nothing matter no one existed except the two that

were entwined, nothing could beat the very moment that was taking place Leah thought,

her body screamed for his and his yearned for her, both knew now that if they gave it all

they received double. Leah let out a moan, as did Ethan, time was getting close, precious

fragile time, both of them ended together, the last thoughts on both their minds before

darkness engulfed them was they had found their place and that was in each other's arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Well the story has come to an end I hope you guys have enjoyed this story I know ive enjoyed writing it for you guys, if you like my laurane McDaniel stories I have written two others till death due us part the untold story and Katie's story both are good, please tell me how you enjoy them, and here is the epilogue to don't wait till angels close your eyes.

Epilogue

The sun rose bright and high in the Nappanee sky the air was chilled as often it is in

December, Leah sat at the table snapping sweet peas; her stomach was starting to swell

now and it was apparent she was pregnant, yes she was with their forth child, this one she

hoped was a little girl, so far Ethan and her had were three boys, Jacob, Jonah, and Neil.

"Ma Jonah took my bear" Leah frowned took in a deep breath and yelled out the door,

"JONAH GIVE NEIL HIS BEAR!" the seven year old nodded and handed his two year

old brother back the ragged bear that'd been sewed over once too much. Ethan pushed

open the door his hands full with more firewood for the slowly dying fire, behind him

trailed Jacob named for his grandfather with a single stick, even through he was only

seven he tried to be just like his father, strong and hard working, his twin Jonah tried in

the area of his fascination, his Dad's workshop. "Bed time you guys" Leah said as the

clock struck nine, "you guys are helping your dad in the fields tomorrow so daylight

comes early" ushering the kids into their room Leah looked in on the twins, she put her

hands on her hips, "I thought I told you to get into bed?"

"yeah mom but me and Jonah are seeing who can get into bed the slowest" Leah smiled,

"last one in is grounded" she said both the boys sped it up, "night love you two"

"Night mom!" they both called going in to their room Leah got into her night cloths and

sat up in bed, Ethan shut out the lights and got in as well he kissed her, she giggled softly,

"Ethan what are you doing?" he smiled, "tonight's a special night my love" Leah smiled,

"and theirs no one I'd like to spend it with more then you"

"happy Anniversary honey" they kissed and for the first time this winter the bed creaked

and the two Amish couple both knew in their hearts their family and their spouse were

the only things that mattered nothing else


End file.
